Elemental: Prophecy
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: A month after the battle, the Whitlocks, Denali's, The Pack and rest think it's finally over. But little do they know that something bigger is on the horizon and gunning for them. Ra: M Human Elemental Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so this is the first chapter of Human Elemental: Prophecy I decided to post up first :P of course I won't be updating for ohhh I unno till my new story has been kick started off the ground :P. Soo I hope you enjoy this second part to Human Elemental just like you did the first… I aim to have more suspense, cliffy's, need for tissues time as well :P **

**So sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Dedicated to Aunt Bell and WiddleWombat, you girls are amazing… **

**Summary: A month after the battle, the Whitlocks, Denali's, The Pack and rest think it's finally over. But little do they know that something bigger is on the horizon and gunning for them.**

**Ra: M**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

It's been a month and everyone is back at home, we stayed on the island for another week until I along with the elders got home sick. Jasper and I had learnt that we indeed loose someone in the battle, we lost Esme and Carlisle. Though not many people cared for Carlisle but no matter what Esme will always be missed and loved, the island was now Rosalie's as she was the one Esme left it to along with half the Cullen fund while Esme's personal money went to the Whitlock coven. That was a huge fucking shock in general to not only me and Jasper but to Pete and Char and the remaining two Cullen's.

"Bella!" my eyes went to Emily who was glowing with joy, my eyes widened and I dropped the gardening tools and ran to her. I could hear the soft heart thumping in her stomach just slightly faster than her own.

"OH my gosh Emily congrats!" I squeal and she stops to look at me strangely.

"What? I came to tell you that I finally got my business license and can now open up a bakery. What are you talking about?" she asks and I felt my eyes widened, I quickly pick her up gently earning a squeal and ran to find Sam. They had been trying for years to make a baby and I'll be damn that I will miss this, Angela was ready to pop any day now and the pack was going nuts with excitement as this will be the first Pack pup and I could tell Sam and Em are taking it hard.

"SAM!" I holler breaking the door down in my excitement, the boys jumped up snarling looking behind me for any sign of threat causing me to laugh.

"Sorry, but I have something to tell you" I rush out while putting Emily down and pulling Sam over. Paul looked at me weirdly before giving Jay and Pete a look of confusion, Pete was grinning while Jasper shrugged just as confused.

"What is it? If it's about the license I know that, _hard to miss when the misses screams her lungs out in joy" _he utters the last part to my mate and brother earning a glare from me.

"_NO!" _I hiss at him so Emily couldn't hear and smiled.

"You're going to be a father" I say sweetly and his laughter stops short as he gapes at me Em's surprised gasp fills the air as one hand flies to her mouth the other her stomach. As all was silent you could hear the flutter of the heart in her womb, instantly Em was up in the air as Sam twirled her around happily.

"We're gonna have a baby!" he yelled joyous before pulling Em into a scorching kiss. I smiled and left the house with Jay and Pete behind me, they deserved to celebrate and with a little help from my mate they would be. I got him to send them some lust and we raced away to tell the others not to go over as Sam and Emily are otherwise preoccupied.

"Bella?" my eyes flickered to Pete, I instantly told Jay to go on home while I talked to my brother.

"What's up Peter?" I asked concerned as I properly looked at him, something deep within was chewing at him.

"I don't know but can you promise me something?" he asks seriously and I nodded "No Bella I need you to seriously promise me something! GIVE ME YOUR WORD AS MIMITEH!" he yelled the last one angrily and scared, I felt the inner calm wash over me and the world become vibrant with life as I let my beast take over.

"Speak Captain" I order standing, watching as he fell to his knees, looking up pleadingly he took my hands.

"Please if something were to happen to me promise me, promise me you'll look after Charlotte" he begged and pleaded as he sobbed at my feet.

"I swear it to you as your leader, mistress, mother, sister, daughter" I utter to him before shutting myself back to Bella.

I pulled Peter into me as he cried, I didn't know what to think or say so I just simply held him as he thanked me over and over again.

"What is it Peter?" I ask lifting his chin so his eyes would meet mine.

"My gift is telling me things Isa, something big is coming and people will be hurt" he whispers to me and looks away.

"Have you told Jay? Eleazer? Sam? Char?" I ask mentioning the leaders of our family and then his mate, it was important and stated by Eleazer that if his gift gives him something, anything he was to report it to all of us instantly, he shook his head no and sobbed. I wasn't mad, I was too concerned to be mad and pulled out my phone and dialled Eleazer.

"_Queen Isa what do I owe the pleasure of you calling?" _I rolled my eyes at the nickname, ever since he pledged his alliance with me and assumed I was this prophecy he's been calling me Queen this or your majesty.

"Eleazer, I need you and the family to come down…" I told him seriously as I held Pete; this shit must be bad if he's still this upset.

"_What happened?" _he asks quickly, all playfulness gone from his voice.

"Pete's shut down, somethin' bad's comin' Eli, you need to be here like yesterday" I ushered out quickly and hung up, swinging a now immobilized Peter in my arms. We fucking can't catch a break; we finally get some peace and what happens? THIS! My brother is now what you would say, numb and some fucking big shit is flying our way!

I kicked the door of my house in causing everyone to jump at the noise; they froze as they saw me and Peter. Charlotte screamed before ripping her mate away from me and trying to get him to respond.

"HAS ANYONE noticed Peter's edginess the last few days? HAS ANYONE even asked if his gift had given him info?" I snarl as I place a hand on my sobbing sister, everyone shook their heads no and my mate rushed to my side.

"What happened?" His voice was rough with emotion.

"He broke down and told me something big was coming our way" I told him, leaving out the promise I made him.

"I need to talk to Belle for a minute, we'll be back soon" my mate drawls before pulling me out the door, when safe enough away he turned me to face him.

"Now are you going to tell me what you didn't tell all of us back there or what?" he growls out angrily while he paced.

"He made me promise to look after Char, he made Mimiteh _promise" _I stressed to him causing him to stop and look at me wide eyed.

"He _what?"_ shock and fucking complete horror washed over his features, everyone had learnt that my beast, my warrior spirit was not to be messed with and for Peter to demand a promise from her like that… we all knew it was serious.

"Does he know what is going to happen to him?" he whispers coming to a stop, my mate looks tired and looks as if he has aged ten years. With everything that had happened and now with everything to come Jay and I have pretty much been the go too people in our family and the Pack.

"Not exactly, he told me something big was coming and that a lot of people will be hurt. Jay I'm worried, when you told me about Carlisle something didn't sit right with me. I don't know Jay but I want everyone to start training again, Sam and Jake MUST stay out of this too, I want them far far away from this shit storm" I tell him my hands pulling my hair in frustration.

"I agree, let's get back. We need to ring Luce and Eleazer" he huffs out in a sigh.

"Just Luce, I called Eleazer before I brought Pete back." He nods and takes off towards home; I hope Pete is okay by the time we get back. Peter to Jay was like Paul to me, we just had that emotional connection to each other, connected by soul.

When we reached back to the house my living room was destroyed as Char stood protectively over her mate, Eleazer was sprawled out near the window looking bewildered as everyone hid in the foyer.

"Someone better explain fast why the FUCK my living room is destroyed AGAIN!" I snarl, I'm so sick of this shit, why can't it be someone else's house for once? First it was Tanya and then it was Emmett and some of the boys with pranks, then it was a fight with the two new pack mates phasing, now this.

"Char is running on instinct now, Pete's hurt and Eleazer could help in some way but if anyone got remotely close they got thrown and bitten." Ben sighed out from his spot on the stairs with Tia, they both looked bored in fact but I knew they were enjoying this. Sighing Jay pushed calm through the room and most of it hit Char full on. She slumped slightly before shaking it off, I pushed my shield out around her and held her there while I moved Pete away, she snarled and struggled all she wants but she's not getting out.

"You better hurry Eleazer because I need Pete fixed." I hiss as my eyes stayed focus on Charlotte.

"He's still here; I can still see his power… But I can't fix him, something tells me he needs to be like this till he finishes sorting the information his gift has given" he said with remorse as he looked at Char. I hissed in agitation and lifted Char off the ground before walking out back, everyone followed in confusion and curiosity and I cursed the skies above.

I opened the hatch in the floor and dropped Charlotte in, she hissed and screamed at me as she banged and tried to crawl up the metal walls but she wouldn't be able to.

"I made it before everyone got here, its vampire proof and won't be able to get out. Now someone better fucking clean my house up and someone find some blood for her or I will lock every single one of you fuckers who thought it would be smart to try and take a wounded mate off of her" I snarl out, Emmett, Garrett and Andre raced off quickly to the lounge room. My brows raised at the last name but smiled as I saw Andre come out with blood bags for Char, it's a good thing someone thought of these, oh wait it was Peter. With a sigh I chuck them down and shut the hatch with a loud bang while covering it with dirt, I'll be able to tell when she has calmed down enough to talk to.

"Now get out of my sight, I want some time with Jay" instantly everyone was gone and the rubble from my lounge room was outside in a pile. I turn my eyes to Jay who stood waiting with his arms stretched out and a smirk that always made me fuzzy inside.

"Come Darlin' you still need to save a horse."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe well what you all think?**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Dedicated to Aunt Bell and WiddleWombat, you girls are amazing… **

**Summary: A month after the battle, the Whitlocks, Denali's, The Pack and rest think it's finally over. But little do they know that something bigger is on the horizon and gunning for them.**

**Ra: M**

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>I opened the hatch in the floor and dropped Charlotte in, she hissed and screamed at me as she banged and tried to crawl up the metal walls but she wouldn't be able to. _

"_I made it before everyone got here, its vampire proof and won't be able to get out. Now someone better fucking clean my house up and someone find some blood for her or I will lock every single one of you fuckers who thought it would be smart to try and take a wounded mate off of her" I snarl out, Emmett, Garrett and Andre raced off quickly to the lounge room. My brows raised at the last name but smiled as I saw Andre come out with blood bags for Char, it's a good thing someone thought of these, oh wait it was Peter. With a sigh I chuck them down and shut the hatch with a loud bang while covering it with dirt, I'll be able to tell when she has calmed down enough to talk to. _

"_Now get out of my sight, I want some time with Jay" instantly everyone was gone and the rubble from my lounge room was outside in a pile. I turn my eyes to Jay who stood waiting with his arms stretched out and a smirk that always made me fuzzy inside. _

"_Come Darlin' you still need to save a horse."_

* * *

><p><strong>Peter POV <strong>

I've been on edge for days now, I'm amazed no one has noticed but I do see Isa watching me with a frown sometimes. This doesn't surprise me, my sister sees all no matter how small the movement is, I think it's a habit from when she was human, and she saw everything then too.

After she came to tell Sam of the news we all headed back home, I came to a stop at the distance I knew no one would hear us as my gift flicked on again.

"Bella?" I ask softly and her eyes shoot to me with worry.

"Go back Jay we'll be there soon" he gives me a quick look and nods before giving her a kiss and going.

"What's up Peter?" concern laced her voice as she looked at me; her eyes as always felt she was piercing through my soul. It amazes and scares me all at once, I know the things she can see sometimes and it horrifies me that someone so pure could see my wrong doings, my pain.

"I don't know but can you promise me something?" I ask with seriousness, I needed her to do this, she nods and I honest to god wish I had control over my body and not my gift.

"No Bella I need you to seriously promise me something! GIVE ME YOUR WORD AS MIMITEH!" I heard myself yell and if I could I would be shitting myself right now. I watched as her eyes shimmer and the colour of her elements swirled in her eyes.

"Speak Captain" I fall to my knees and look up pleadingly and took her hands into mine.

"Please if something were to happen to me promise me, promise me you'll look after Charlotte" I pleaded before breaking out into dry heaves and sobs, _no I didn't want to know that…_ I cry in my thoughts as the realisation hit me.

"I swear it to you as your leader, mistress, mother, sister, daughter" her voice though cold spoke truth as I cried at her feet. I knew when Bella was back as she pulled me in her arms and held me never saying a word as I thanked her over and over again.

"What is it Peter?" her soft voice floats as she makes me look at her, her gold eyes shimmering with concern.

"My gift is telling me things Isa, something big is coming and people will be hurt" I whisper before looking away, I knew as she tensed that me not telling anyone instantly has angered her.

"Have you told Jay? Eleazer? Sam? Char?" she asks her voice so disappointed that I sob more, I couldn't, I was afraid of the information. I knew I would be someone who was going to be gravely hurt or die. Suddenly I felt my body convulse and everything around me went black.

This feeling wasn't like the feeling when I had been shish kebab no this was much worse, my brain was working overtime as I was zapped with information after information. I curled inside my head and screamed, my hands covering my ears in agony as I screamed. Images and words flew around me; a war was coming something big. I saw flashes of Isa running with fierce anger on her face with Jay and Paul by her side.

Flashes of grey and black twirled around me as the wolves howled in agony and loss. I heard Char call my name desperately, fire burned around me, Isa, Ben, Denali's and the pack were all fighting. A gleam of the full moon sends my hairs on end as howls fill the air. Something about them frightens me more than the Pack's howl, it feels more animalistic.

_Peter… _

_Peter… _

_Please just let me die… _I sob to the voice. _I'm not worth it… _

_Come Back Peter… _that voice, I know that voice.

The air shifted and the hands that I now felt were cold as ice, so cold that my eyes flew open and I reached out to stop them. But I could still see the images of our family being hurt and destroyed; I could see the familiar eyes of Mimiteh as she looked down at me with determination.

_Come back Peter, yes that's it FIGHT! _The voice of my sister roars in my mind as I struggle against the images.

_Almost there, fight Peter FIGHT! CHARLOTTE NEEDS YOU! _She snarls again in my mind, her face was a natural calm though but I knew deep down that she was worried. And with those words I pushed through the images and I gasp at the onslaught to my senses though the feeling left when the hands left my temples. I watched as she stumbles back a little but no one notices as her eyes dull a little as agony flashes across her face and then nothing, it was gone as fast as it came.

"Oh Peter!" my mate sobs as she flies into her arms, I pulled her tightly too me and breathed in her scent as I took in this information.

_She took away your pain; you like Paul are now part of her soul as a brother… _my gift tells me and my eyes shoot up to the spot where I thought she would be but she was gone and so was Jay.

"She's gone to hunt, what she did Peter was the most amazing thing I had ever seen" my eyes went to Eleazer, _when the fuck did he get here?_ His eyes were alight with concern as he looked out the door my sister and brother obviously left.

"Huh?" smart I know.

"She, she tied you to her in spirit, you like Paul are connected to her now." He explains what I already know.

"Why?" I ask stupidly as it was a dumb fuck of a question.

"Because Peter you were dying, she could feel it and she reacted. Peter you are our brother, we were triplets" my eyes shot to Paul in shock.

"What?" this was my wife's shocked question.

"Your name is Huyana it means falling rain. Shilah means Brother and Mimiteh means…" I had cut her off as flashes danced across my eyes.

"New moon… I remember you were white; Paul was silver and I… I was… I was a mix of you both" I said with a frown what the fuck? Everyone is staring at me in an odd way.

"You were the youngest, you were almost dead. You're fur was originally silver like Paul but I saved you… this added my colour in you… We each had our speciality, Paul could shift, I was always an element and you were the wise one" Isa says weakly and I could tell that what she did before was taxing on her.

"_Tell me what you saw Huyana" _the sounds of our native tongue shocked me to the core. I was still confused as fuck but everything made sense now. Why I felt at home when I saw her, why Paul and I got a long so quickly, everything.

"_A war, with beasts… it was on a full moon… the Volturi were there and we were dying all of us"_ again this shocked me as I spoke back to her.

"The Volturi come on a full moon, there's some beasts…" Isa looks at me to explain more.

"I just assumed, I heard a howl, but this how was different to the pack it was more animalistic" I say and Eleazer shares a worried look with Jay.

"Let's hope you are wrong on that one Pete" Jay says with defeat and some other emotion that I couldn't place.

"Wait if they are related how come Peter isn't a part of the prophecy?" Luce asks Eleazer and I was instantly curious.

_With her mate Ares stands by her with emotions so powerful and her spirit brother a wolf so violent at her side they will be unstoppable in the Great War to come._ It ran through my head over and over.

"I'm unsure but I guess it's because Peter isn't like you, he may be your brother but he has no special ability bar his clairvoyance. Paul can phase to a wolf, he is stronger, faster and more alert in this form. You Bella are the oldest, wisest and more powerful; it is YOU who the prophecy is about." He said and I understood immediately, I was the youngest and I was just an average vampire with a gift… Paul was a shifter, both strong in human form and wolf. Then there is Isa, she the last of her kind, the very last and it is her who they want to kill, to get and abuse, to break.

"I guess that makes sense" We all mutter as his words sink in.

"Peter you should hunt" Char drawls softly as she brushes her thumbs under my eyes.

"He won't be able to move properly yet Char, I'll go get some bags" with that Isa is gone and the others leave bar Jay and Paul to give us some privacy.

"Is she okay?" I ask looking up at Jay from the spot on the couch, his eyes were soft with worry as he sighs.

"She's weak Peter… She healed your soul and took away the pain onto herself at the time so you could fight back" he mutters and turns to look at his mate with a lovingly gaze as she hands me the blood bags.

"We'll leave you be" she whispers to charlotte and I before gesturing the others out the door. She pauses slightly her hair hiding her face a little but I could see the agony in her slightly dull eyes.

"_You are worth it Peter" _and with that she was gone, leaving me with my mate and a saddened mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hmm? Oh dear. Did I throw you for a loop?**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Dedicated to Aunt Bell and WiddleWombat, you girls are amazing… **

**Summary: A month after the battle, the Whitlocks, Denali's, The Pack and rest think it's finally over. But little do they know that something bigger is on the horizon and gunning for them.**

**Ra: M **

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>__"I guess that makes sense" We all mutter as his words sink in. _

"_Peter you should hunt" Char drawls softly as she brushes her thumbs under my eyes. _

"_He won't be able to move properly yet Char, I'll go get some bags" with that Isa is gone and the others leave bar Jay and Paul to give us some privacy. _

"_Is she okay?" I ask looking up at Jay from the spot on the couch, his eyes were soft with worry as he sighs. _

"_She's weak Peter… She healed your soul and took away the pain onto herself at the time so you could fight back" he mutters and turns to look at his mate with a lovingly gaze as she hands me the blood bags. _

"_We'll leave you be" she whispers to charlotte and I before gesturing the others out the door. She pauses slightly her hair hiding her face a little but I could see the agony in her slightly dull eyes. _

"_You are worth it Peter" and with that she was gone, leaving me with my mate and a saddened mind._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I raced through the forest leaving Jay behind calling my name; I knew he was following me as he tugged his pants on. I felt bad for leaving so quickly and I will make it up to him but I knew I needed to get to Pete. Shilah comes out of the tree line as I do and we bound into the house, Charlotte had calmed down an hour ago so I had let her out and she was now with Peter.

"Bella!" the name was directed at me but I was not Bella no I was Mimiteh and I needed to save my youngest brother Huyana. Why I never realised that Peter was my baby triplet was beyond me.

"_You need to save him!" _my brother cried in our native tongue and I nodded, my hands flying to his temples glowing a light blue. I could feel his mind collapsing quickly with his gift; he had given up, his mind focusing on the information and not the reasons to fight.

_Peter… _I call with my mind to my triplet, when there was no response I pushed again.

_Peter… _

_Please just let me die… I'm not worth it… _he sobs out as he hears me and my heart breaks while angers me.

_Come Back Peter… _I push again more harshly. His eyes popped open as I pushed more of my power into his mind to give him strength, though I knew and by the looks of Paul he too knew what would happen if I give him more of my energy.

_Come back Peter, yes that's it FIGHT! _I roar and finally he begins to push through, I could see his eyes become more focused on me. I knew he was close of pushing through and I knew what would help him more.

_Almost there, fight Peter FIGHT! CHARLOTTE NEEDS YOU! _I roar taking the last of his pain, a gasp escapes him as he becomes aware of everything, his eyes flying around as he gets the feel of my gift, I remove them quickly and he relaxes.

I shift back and resist the urge to grip my head in agony at what Peter was trapped in. I look around while slightly lean against the wall for support, no one but Paul, Jay and Peter noticed my little slip of agony. As Char threw herself at her mate I slipped out the door with my mate on my heels. I needed to hunt as fast as I could; I needed to regain some energy.

"Bella are you okay? What the fuck happened in there?" Jay asks concerned as he catches me as I fell limp in his arms.

"Pete is my triplet in spirit, he is the youngest… I healed his soul so he could fight back" I sigh out causing Jay to gasp.

"He's like Paul?" he asks and I nod, my eyes slightly unfocused from the surroundings around us.

"I'll get you some food" Jay drawls worriedly before dashing off to the woods, it doesn't take him long as he comes back with some bobcats and a dear. I drained them all quickly, it was enough for now but I will need some more and soon.

"We need to head back, I need to explain" I tell my mate softly as I pull him into a tender kiss. He nods and carries me back home.

_"Because Peter you were dying, she could feel it and she reacted. Peter you are our brother, we were triplets" _Pauls deep voice explains to Peter.

"What?" Charlotte blurts confused, we come to a stop at the door and I explain.

"Your name is Huyana it means falling rain. Shilah means Brother and Mimiteh means…" I explained stopping just as Peter cuts me off to finish the sentence.

"New moon… I remember you were white; Paul was silver and I… I was… I was a mix of you both" he said while frowning, all bar Paul and I were staring at him in shock as he explained, I smiled as he spoke, he remembers even if it was just that.

"You were the youngest, you were almost dead. You're fur was originally silver like Paul but I saved you… this added my colour in you… We each had our speciality, Paul could shift, I was always an element and you were the wise one" I explain in broken sentences, my voice wheezed. Seriously I was supposed to be a fucking vampire with unlimited energy and I get this. But I guess I gave him my energy and took his pain.

"_Tell me what you saw Huyana" _I utter in our native tongue softly causing him to stiffen and his eyes went wide as he took in what I said.

"_A war, with beasts… it was on a full moon… the Volturi were there and we were dying all of us"_ he spoke back shocked, I smiled as did Paul at the speech but frowned as I registered the words.

"The Volturi come on a full moon, there's some beasts…" I explain looking at everyone before looking back at Peter to explain some more.

"I just assumed, I heard a howl, but this how was different to the pack it was more animalistic" he says and I catch Jay and Eleazer sharing a knowing look before looking back at him grimly.

"Let's hope you are wrong on that one Pete" Jay says with a defeated grim tone.

"Wait if they are related how come Peter isn't a part of the prophecy?" Luce asks Eleazer and I like everyone else was curious to know.

"I'm unsure but I guess it's because Peter isn't like you, he may be your brother but he has no special ability bar his clairvoyance. Paul can phase to a wolf, he is stronger, faster and more alert in this form. You Bella are the oldest, wisest and more powerful; it is YOU who the prophecy is about." He said and I understood what he meant, it's not that hard to figure out when you know how we got our power, my eyes cast to Paul in a silent question causing him to nod.

"I guess that makes sense" the mutter together causing me to smirk slightly.

"Peter you should hunt" Char drawls softly as she brushes her thumbs under his eyes.

"He won't be able to move properly yet Char, I'll go get some bags" I drawl out before dashing to get some blood, the room tilts slightly as I come to a stop forgetting I was still a bit weak.

"She's weak Peter… She healed your soul and took away the pain onto herself at the time so you could fight back" he mutters to Peter and then looks lovingly as I hand my brother the bagged blood.

"We'll leave you be" I whisper while gesturing the others out the door, I stop and look over my shoulder at Pete who sat with char in his lap.

"_You are worth it Peter" _I whisper to him before leaving running to where my mate and Paul were waiting for us.

"Isa, you shouldn't have done so much" Paul scolded me as he dropped two deer at my feet; rolling my eyes at him I latched onto the neck of the buck and drained it before draining the doe.

"I know but if I didn't he would have died Paul, could you live with that? Because I sure as hell couldn't" I hiss back, blood and venom running down my lips and chin.

"Explain what that look you shared with Eli about" I ask Jay.

"Momma?" my eyes shoot to Tia and Ben who stood at the edge of the small little clearing we made. I opened my arms and they dived into them cuddling to my chest.

"Are you okay?" Tia asks softly and I smile down at her.

"Yes baby girl, I just needed to hunt…" I tell her before looking back at Jay.

"Explain" I demand, I sure as fuck want to know what he didn't share, especially if they are helping the Volturi.

Sighing deeply he sits on a log while running his fingers through his hair.

"If we guessed right it would be the children of the moon" my eyes shoot to his before looking at Paul with horror.

The children of the moon were savage creatures when changed; they too or well some can be savage when they are in human form as well. Though while human they are a lot weaker, just a mere mortal unlike the pack, but they are stronger, more advanced when they change and if they are on the Volturi's side then we are fully fucked. I pull my children close to my chest as I think more about what could happen if it was true and the thoughts didn't comfort me at all.

"Maybe Peter's wrong" Jay sighs out desperately as he looks at us. I look away sadly at this, maybe peter is wrong. But I know for a fact he's not because Peter's never been wrong in his life and this scares me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know its short and it's the same as Peters but BUT I needed to post Bella's view on this. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Dedicated to Aunt Bell and WiddleWombat, you girls are amazing… **

**Summary: A month after the battle, the Whitlocks, Denali's, The Pack and rest think it's finally over. But little do they know that something bigger is on the horizon and gunning for them.**

**Ra: M**

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>"Yes baby girl, I just needed to hunt…" I tell her before looking back at Jay. _

"_Explain" I demand, I sure as fuck want to know what he didn't share, especially if they are helping the Volturi. _

_Sighing deeply he sits on a log while running his fingers through his hair. _

"_If we guessed right it would be the children of the moon" my eyes shoot to his before looking at Paul with horror. _

_The children of the moon were savage creatures when changed; they too or well some can be savage when they are in human form as well. Though while human they are a lot weaker, just a mere mortal unlike the pack, but they are stronger, more advanced when they change and if they are on the Volturi's side then we are fully fucked. I pull my children close to my chest as I think more about what could happen if it was true and the thoughts didn't comfort me at all. _

"_Maybe Peter's wrong" Jay sighs out desperately as he looks at us. I look away sadly at this, maybe peter is wrong. But I know for a fact he's not because Peter's never been wrong in his life and this scares me._

* * *

><p><strong>Andre POV<strong>

When Lucy called me to do her a favour I didn't know it would change mine and Jonah's life completely. We had finally found a family who accepts us unconditionally, a family that is worth fighting for.

We had overcome one obstacle, the war with Maria and the rest of her minions. Watching Jasper, the Major, no the God of War lose control was both an amazing and frightening experience. Though what was the most frightening and devastating thing of that day was when the man like girl threw Isa into the fire. Over the short time I had known Isa, someone who was so pure even with those marks on her soul I had grown to love and respect her. She was like an older sister, a sister who brought out the best and worst of everyone in a good way and to see her being thrown into the pyre shattered the hearts of all that were pledged to her.

After the fight Peter and Ben rushed to the pyre our sister was thrown into and jumped just as the Major fell and gave up. All were sad as they carried him back to our home, Tia and Charlotte stayed at the field to await their husbands, to see if they too will come back to them. I looked around and saw our family were grim, mourning for the sister they lost and now brother. Esme and Carlisle mustn't have made it as they were nowhere to be seen.

"We have her!" our eyes shot to Peter as he carried a very naked Bella in his arms, all cried in relief but they too were still sad as both her and Jasper didn't respond.

"We…We need to move them to bury them" one whispers and others agree.

"There's Isle Esme, we all can go there for a while" Emmett whispers brokenly as he pulls his mate into his arms.

And so we went, to isle Esme, even the Pack and its elders left to stay on the Island. We found a beautiful place and Ben made a pyramid out of stone and earth, the Pack carved it in tribal designs and we left. Six months had passed when they both woke and shocked us, a month after that we all went back to forks. To make a home where the Cullen house once stood and now re built.

Now when all things seem to be at peace Peter breaks and now a new doom is hanging over our heads. I look to my mate in sadness as he watched slowly as our sister becomes weak and our brother become so nerve wracked. He too like me has pledged his allegiance with our sister and loves her second best to me; he confided in me that she is such like his sister he lost long ago at Alice's hands.

We watch and listen as she explains what Peter truly is to her and what it is to come. If I guess right there will be children of the moon joining this fight, my eyes shoot to Jonah my mate as he looks at me with grim eyes, he too fears this. As everything is explained we leave the others be and find ourselves in the middle of the field the battle had been in not long ago.

"We will need to see Auguste" I say grimly, anyone who knew her was to only go to her in dire need. Our kind knew of her as a legend or a myth you would say and those who know her dare not confirm her life or not, as it would be she is different, immortal but unlike us.

"Are you sure?" he asks nervous, he has only met her once unlike I and that was when she had killed many of our kind.

"Yes we must leave immediately" I tell him quickly before shielding us both. To find her we must travel to Berlin and to do that we needed to hide ourselves from both our family and everyone who could see.

**X**

**Berlin, Germany**

Walking along the dark streets of Berlin with Jonah at my side seemed to make things a little better. Auguste's house was not far up the lane and no one ever dares to go near it, some say it's haunted by her spirit and others say it is bad luck. The house was big and gloomy, it had a wicked sinister feel to it and I knew from experience that this is what she wants everyone to think, inside though was an art. She had her father's books all lined up for display in a study with trinkets and things, it was a warm homey feeling in certain rooms, the main foyer and the sitting room though was just like the outside.

Walking up the steps I felt Jonah stiffen as the door opened revealing nothing but the foyer, but I knew that it was Augustes mysterious ways.

"Andre it's so pleasing to see you" her German accent was thick causing me to smile as I pulled her into my arms gently.

"Auguste it's so pleasing to see you as well, it has been a long time" I say before stepping to my mates side, he was terrified why? Because there was something special about Auguste that not many people know, I was one of those lucky people.

"And who is this fine man of yours" she asks stepping closer and into the light, her grey eyes flickering like a fluorescent light as she took him in. "An Incubus too" she smiles before stepping back into the darkness.

"My name's Jonah Ma'am" he said nerously causing her to laugh softly.

"Pleasure to meet you Jonah, I'm Auguste Luise Pauline Marie" I saw his eyes widen as her name registered into his mind. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he looked at me with astonished eyes, yes I knew who she was and why she doesn't look older than 23 even though she supposedly died of old age in 1919.

"Now come, tell me what you seek for… No one just shows up on my steps, even someone as close as you Andre" she says while walking to her study. She was right though, no one comes here even those like me who she considers friends without a forward warning.

"We have found a family and…"

"You have pledged yourself to someone as well I see, tell me about them then, tell me what she is to you" her eyes were steel now as she took in my neck, though Auguste can be cold like she does care for some.

"She is the one, the prophecy foretold long ago" I say causing her to fly up in surprise before pulling a book down from the shelf, it was a book her father and uncle had required one hunt.

"She's an elemental?" she asks as she turns her back to us.

"Yes and has a shifter soul brother and a vampire soul brother with clairvoyance… Her mate is the God of War." She spins quickly her dress flowing out gracefully as she takes in my words.

"I wish to meet her; I wish to meet the last of the Elemental. My father spent his life to find one and my brother had died in his quest to complete the task. I wish to study her and put her in the books" she said desperately while gesturing to the thick bound books behind her.

"We actually came to bring you back with us Auguste, Peter the one with clairvoyance has foreseen the end of the Volturi in the great war the seer saw all those years ago and there will be children of the moon involved, we don't know whose side they will be on" I tell her standing up, she looks at me and nods before grabbing a trunk and handing it to me. She quickly walks upstairs and comes back down soon after with a trunk of clothing.

"We must hurry then; I wish not to waste time on this" she said while opening the door, and stepping out into the full moons light. Her skin once smooth was now aged but still beautifully her hair a once beautiful brown now was grey and long, her eyes though were still the same. A curse I presume from her line of work, but this doesn't surprise me, after all she is a Grimm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't help it :D she won't be in much chapters I'm afraid… Auguste was the daughter of Wilhelm Grimm and seeming as we have wolves, shifter, vampires and an elemental then why not a Grimm? Also if you noticed i worded the speech of both Andre and Auguste weirdly because there both old. :P**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Dedicated to Aunt Bell and WiddleWombat, you girls are amazing… **

**Summary: A month after the battle, the Whitlocks, Denali's, The Pack and rest think it's finally over. But little do they know that something bigger is on the horizon and gunning for them.**

**Ra: M**

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>__"Yes and has a shifter soul brother and a vampire soul brother with clairvoyance… Her mate is the God of War." She spins quickly her dress flowing out gracefully as she takes in my words. _

"_I wish to meet her; I wish to meet the last of the Elemental. My father spent his life to find one and my brother had died in his quest to complete the task. I wish to study her and put her in the books" she said desperately while gesturing to the thick bound books behind her. _

"_We actually came to bring you back with us Auguste, Peter the one with clairvoyance has foreseen the end of the Volturi in the great war the seer saw all those years ago and there will be children of the moon involved, we don't know whose side they will be on" I tell her standing up, she looks at me and nods before grabbing a trunk and handing it to me. She quickly walks upstairs and comes back down soon after with a trunk of clothing. _

"_We must hurry then; I wish not to waste time on this" she said while opening the door, and stepping out into the full moons light. Her skin once smooth was now aged but still beautifully her hair a once beautiful brown now was grey and long, her eyes though were still the same. A curse I presume from her line of work, but this doesn't surprise me, after all she is a Grimm._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Blinking I look around the field and huffed, the fucker did it again. I love Andre like a brother but I swear with this Shadowing of his is going to drive me nuts and I'm going to seriously kick his ass. We had learnt that when he shielded and unshielded people and himself that I would feel it if and when it happened unlike everyone else.

"ANDRE!" I roared as I rush out to the front of the house furious only to stop as I see a woman with them, everything seems so dangerous about her, but I could tell by her soul she was a sweet woman. Tearing my eyes off of her I looked at Andre who hid behind his mate, growling I moved the earth to grab and move him to me, his whimpered as he got closer and even though Jonah looked furious right now and ready to spring at me I could see the amusement in his eyes. The woman looked on with wonder and I realized my mistake as I re took her appearance in. Her face was flushed and her heart beat softly in her chest with each breath she took, I dropped my arms and let Andre go when I realized I had exposed myself to a human.

"Don't fret child, I know what you are and what your family are" her germen accent was thick as she tried to sooth me, I looked to the side to see my family coming to a stop behind me.

"Who are you?" I ask while looking at the couple who had brought her here.

"I'm Auguste Luise Pauline Marie" a shocked gasp left my mouth and many of the older vampires.

"A Grimm?" her eyes went to Eleazer and she nodded with the soft smile.

"The last and only Grimm left I am afraid, Andre had come to get my assistance and explain of this war and who you are. I have come to help and teach you on how to kill the children of the moon effectively, I will stay a week to teach you and then take my leave home. In exchange for my help I wish for you to let me study you and place you in one of the Grimm Books. My father wished to study your kind long ago when he found the prophecy." She tells me, it was hard to understand her but I did somewhat, I nodded to her allowing this exchange causing her to smile.

"Uh excuse me what is a Grimm?" all eyes went to Seth as he nervously shuffled his feet, the Pack all seemed to agree but were too nervous to ask.

"I am the daughter of Wilhelm Grimm; perhaps you have read the Brothers Grimm fairy tales well that's my father and uncles work. But little does everyone know that the Grimm Brothers were hunters, we killed the supernatural, the evil ones. The fairy tales are based off true creatures of the dark, my father and uncle wrote them to warn people. Back in those days everyone knew my family and what not but as years went on the legends turned into just that legends or myths." Auguste explained, I didn't know whether to be afraid of her or respect her.

"But wait if you were Wilhelm's daughter how are you alive? You must be old?" Emmett asks causing Rose to smack him sending a large crack throughout the air and a few of us to chuckle.

"Hmm, I was cursed by a witch to have eternal beauty and life throughout the day but at night I look as old as a crone, no man not even an immortal one could live with that before you ask. My husband had found out and left me, cursing me and accused me of witchery" she sighs out and all women shoot Emmett a glare.

"Oh" he uttered while looking down.

"So how do you kill a werewolf? I thought it was just a silver bullet" Embry asks from his spot next to Quil.

"Aye, but that slows it down, you pretty much need to decapitate the beast" she stated while opening the trunk at her feet, my eyes widened at the assortment of weapons and liquids in there. She pulled out a sword that glinted a light blue as it reflected the light.

"A sword made of the strongest steal coated in venom of your kind along with the blessing of a dark moon" she utters while twirling it in her hand, it sung a song that sounded so beautiful causing the pack to whimper and cower.

"Not all can fight with one sword Auguste" Andre speaks to her softly causing her to roll her eyes.

"Is for me you silly boy, I will teach them the spot where they can grab the skull and rip it off" she practically hissed before smirking and facing us.

"There is a little spot beneath their jaw near their neck." She spoke while gesturing to the spot of one of the wolves that were phased. Brady.

For the rest of the day and week she showed us how the Children of the Moon moved and how to effectively avoid both their claws and teeth while grabbing the spot. It was an interesting lesson and in return I showed her all I could do and explained what it felt like to do it. Her hand flew across the page swiftly and in beautiful cursive as she wrote down everything, as she did so she told me of her father and uncle, along with all of the quests she went on.

On Sunday exactly at midnight she came down the stairs dressed in her normal style of clothing with a robe and a hood covering her features.

"It is time that I should leave. I will come when it is time for me to be here, when I am needed." She spoke from the door; I stood along with Jay as we watched her leave into the foggy full moon night.

"How will she know that?" I ask my head turning to look at Andre, he shrugged while looking down.

"I am unsure but she _always_ knows"he sighed out, stressing the word always.

Huffing I narrowed my eyes at Andre, Jonah laughed slightly while stepping away from his oblivious mate. My eyes shot over to Ben who smirked as I held up my fingers covered in ice to give him the message I wanted help with. With a simple nod he moved to my side with Tia in tow and snuggled in my side, Andre stopped talking as he looked at me with worried eyes. Smirking I shot forward with Ben flinging our arms out in a twisting motion causing ice to form around him, I removed the ice so he could still be able to speak.

"Bella! PLEASE LET ME OUT!" he begged as much as he could and I could tell that he was struggling to be free. I huff while crossing my arms and raising my brow at him.

"What was the deal Andre? The deal was that if you ever shadowed me again I would freeze you or a day!" his eyes widened as he took in my words, his eyes searching fearfully to everyone and his mate. Though he wouldn't get any help from them seeming as they were all in a fit of laughter thanks to Jasper. I knew like myself everyone was furious, good intentions or not, none of us liked to be shadowed and Andre knows that, thinking about it I moved his mate next to him and froze him still in his array of laughter.

"Both of you will be frozen till tomorrow! You both know better!" I hiss at them, sure our warning was after the war with Maria but it should be even more effect now with the Volturi and the Wolves wanting to kill us. Jay walked over and threw his arms around me pulling our children into our arms.

"Did good Darlin', did good." He whispers in my ear before dragging us back inside to watch Ben beat the ever loving shit out of Emmett on Mario Cart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: another short chapter I know but I just wanted to put the explanation of Grimm in here, so this is pretty much a filler. Also if you are looking for a banner, look at my 'Blank Fanfiction Banners' Page on Facebook for pre-made banners :)**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Ra: M **

**Dedicated to Aunt Bell and WiddleWombat, you girls are amazing… **

**Summary: A month after the battle, the Whitlocks, Denali's, The Pack and rest think it's finally over. But little do they know that something bigger is on the horizon and gunning for them.**

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>"What was the deal Andre? The deal was that if you ever shadowed me again I would freeze you or a day!" his eyes widened as he took in my words, his eyes searching fearfully to everyone and his mate. Though he wouldn't get any help from them seeming as they were all in a fit of laughter thanks to Jasper. I knew like myself everyone was furious, good intentions or not, none of us liked to be shadowed and Andre knows that, thinking about it I moved his mate next to him and froze him still in his array of laughter. _

"_Both of you will be frozen till tomorrow! You both know better!" I hiss at them, sure our warning was after the war with Maria but it should be even more effect now with the Volturi and the Wolves wanting to kill us. Jay walked over and threw his arms around me pulling our children into our arms. _

"_Did good Darlin', did good." He whispers in my ear before dragging us back inside to watch Ben beat the ever loving shit out of Emmett on Mario Cart._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

It's been two days and everything has been hectic, pranks, planning, training, remodelling. So between all that I have had no time with my beloved sexy cowboy for a mate and I was all hot and bothered. I felt his hands wrap around my hips and pull me close causing me to moan as he grinded into me.

Spinning I turn and pull his lips to mine desperately, I wanted, no needed to feel him on me, in me. We pulled apart and went to our room for privacy; god fucking knows that if we were outside the boys would watch, fucking pervs.

"_Jassper" _I hiss in pleasure as my hands slipped under his shirt and ran my hands up and down his back, he moans when I slip my hands under his waist band and squeeze. My nipples hardened immediately as he rubbed his hand over them letting a small moan escape from my lips, he kissed and nipped along my neck and jaw line as he did so, when his lips found mine I parted them with eagerness, our kiss was filled with need and passion.

Suddenly my shirt and his were gone and his mouth was once again on my skin as his right hand slowly rubbed and circled my nipple before rolling it between his thumb and finger causing me to moan loudly with a growl, I felt him smirk against me as he took the other nipple into his mouth sucking it softly as he flicked his tongue over it. I throw my head back and moan his name while my hands grip the mattress shredding the sheets.

"_Jassper, let me pleasssure you" _I hiss out causing him to shake his head.

"Today is about you darlin'…" kiss "let" kiss "me pleasure" my jeans and his were instantly gone and I moan as he kisses his way down my body "you". He pushes my legs apart gently as he smirks up at me, his eyes glowing with passion, lust and want.

I moan as he nibbled on my hip before I felt his tongue slide between my folds, his tongue moved in between my lips, slightly flicking and sucking, I threw my head back again and roared his name as he sucked my clit into his mouth while slightly pumping two fingers into me.

His tongue flicked the sensitive nub as he curled his fingers to hit the sweet sensitive spot with each pump. His motions got harder and faster causing me to buck in his hand in pleasure, I felt the burning buddle of desire burn in my womb before instantly roaring his name once more as he sucked harder on my clit and curled his fingers ever so slightly more.

When I felt back against the bed with an oomph, I knew that I had arched myself off the bed in my mind blowing, toe curling orgasm. Though I was still not stated, I pulled him up and kissed him passionately.

I felt him position himself at my entrance while wrapping one of my legs around his hip and slowly thrust into me, he pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back in. I bucked my hips to his thrust causing him to growl out my name, he lifted me up as he leant back against his calves so I was straddling him, he gripped my hips while I rode him, with every one of my thrusts he bucked harder causing the both of us to moan and growl.

My left hand tangled in his hair as I arched my back causing him to thrust deeper in me, while my other hand supported my weight on his knee.

"Oh.. Bella... Fuck..." he moaned out as I moved faster, his hand gripped my hair and gently pulling my head back for his lips to suck and kiss my neck once more. Our moves grew more frantic and needful as we came close to our release. His hand fell from my hair and my walls clenched around him has his thumb swirled around my swollen nub, the thrusts a few more times before roaring my name and biting down on my neck to claim me once more.

He gently laid me back on the bed and falling next to me with a blissful smile on his handsome face, though I am sure I was wearing the same damn grin as I was feeling blissfully euphoric.

"I love you" I whisper as I laid on my side facing him, he smiled softly before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"And I love you" he whispers back with a loving smile.

"We need to get up and have a shower, where is everyone?" I ask after a short while and giggling as I heard several names being shouted at once. I looked to my smirking mate as he got off the bed and walked to the bathroom; I licked my lips and followed forgetting what I wanted to say as I took in his sweet ass.

I jumped into the shower with him and pushed him against the wall, my mouth was instantly on him while my right hand cupped and massaged his balls. He moaned my name and tilted his head back giving me access to his neck; I slowly kissed and nipped his neck before slowly making my way down his chest. I grabbed his member in my hands and smiled up at him threw my lashes; his eyes were swirling with pure lust, need and love.

Licking my lips I took the tip of his length into my mouth slowly swirling my tongue around him while sucking, his hands wove in my hair as I sucked and moaned at his taste. He tasted like honey and it aroused me like no other. I took him into my mouth as much as I could while slowly sucking him, I placed my hand over what I couldn't get in my mouth and bobbed my head and pumped him at the same time while pushing my tongue against his head.

"So good… _Fuck… _Don't stop… Bella… Don't stop" he moaned out between growls.

I took him out of my mouth but still pumped him causing him to look down at me, not breaking eye contact, I took him back into my mouth and slowly started to suck and swirl my tongue around his tip. With my free hand I cupped his balls and massaged them, causing a growl/purr fill the room from my mate, when I felt him tense I knew he was close to his release.

Still looking up at him I purred causing him to release his sweet seed into my mouth as he roared my name. I swallowed every drop greedily while still pumping and sucking causing his leg to twitch and cause him to chant my name. I slowly took him out of my mouth with a soft pop causing Jay to drop to the bottom of the shower with a blissful smile and hooded eyes.

"I can't feel my legs" he tells me dreamily causing me to giggle. I gently washed and rinsed him off before cleaning myself and getting out of the shower, I smiled down at my mate as he gazed up at me still with a blissful look.

"You better get the fuck down here!" Pete yelled from downstairs, I roll my eyes at his moment ruining self.

"Come on Major, we need to get changed" I whisper to him only to giggle when he pouts. Sighing I lift him out of the shower and change us both before carrying my mate downstairs. Peter looked at me with fucking awe, shocked amazed eyes while Char giggled and sent me a wink.

"Thank fuck, did you know it's been nearly two days?" my eyes widened as I took in the 11am the day after we escaped to our room for our fun time.

"Now what the fuck made you disturb us Peter? And I know as sure fuck you didn't enjoy yourself" I sigh out while cuddling into my mate.

"Jake called. Angie's in labour" with that I shot up along with Jasper, we had been waiting a week for this to happen and it's happening now. With a girly squeal both Charlotte and I dashed towards La Push.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well a whole chapter of a Lemon.. Seriously I want your honest opinions of this chapter as it was my first proper Lemon. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Ra: M **

**Dedicated to Aunt Bell and WiddleWombat, you girls are amazing… **

**Summary: A month after the battle, the Whitlocks, Denali's, The Pack and rest think it's finally over. But little do they know that something bigger is on the horizon and gunning for them.**

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>__"You better get the fuck down here!" Pete yelled from downstairs, I roll my eyes at his moment ruining self._

"_Come on Major, we need to get changed" I whisper to him only to giggle when he pouts. Sighing I lift him out of the shower and change us both before carrying my mate downstairs. Peter looked at me with fucking awe, shocked amazed eyes while Char giggled and sent me a wink. _

"_Thank fuck, did you know it's been nearly two days?" my eyes widened as I took in the 11am the day after we escaped to our room for our fun time. _

"_Now what the fuck made you disturb us Peter? And I know as sure fuck you didn't enjoy yourself" I sigh out while cuddling into my mate. _

"_Jake called. Angie's in labour" with that I shot up along with Jasper, we had been waiting a week for this to happen and it's happening now. With a girly squeal both Charlotte and I dashed towards La Push._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"So someone got some heavy lovin'" Char teased out giggling, I smirked while nudging her with my hip as we ran, she twirled from a tree and shot me a mock glare causing me to giggle.

"Not like you were complain', I heard an 'Ohhh Peter' there for a while" I smirk back causing her to smile at me with a goofy smile.

"Well I know I have never seem the Major that satisfied, I bow down to you oh mighty queen" she giggles out, I smirk while pushing myself faster to Jake's small red house.

When we burst through the doors all the woman were in a rush to find things for Angie, the brave woman who wanted a natural home birth. The boys were out back pacing including out vampire boys.

"Oh Bella, thank god, we need ice chips… Quick make some" Sue rushed out while coming forward with an empty bucket, my brows raised but I obliged. She then quickly raced over to Angie and shoved some into her mouth while placing a damp cloth on her neck, this surprised me a bit, Forks was always cold and a heat wave like this was rare. I breathed out softly while taking the heat into my body and then down to the ground causing everyone to sigh in relief.

"Thank you Bella" Angie breathed out softly before wincing, contractions were getting a lot closer now I could see them with the little flutters of her light.

"You're welcome, is there anything that you need us to do?" I ask while gesturing to Char and myself.

"Oh Bella you have already helped, go out and calm the men down, you'll know when to come back in" Sue said while shoving me and the rest of the girls bar Emily out the door. I shook my head before freezing the pack in their places, Angie's would be the first pack baby, Em's will be the second and in theory that's probably why they couldn't conceive till Angela was pregnant.

"You know it makes sense why Em couldn't get pregnant before" I say out loud, all heads turned to me as if to say continue.

"Well put it this way. Angie is the rightful Alpha's Mate while the Uley line was always Beta and the Alpha is supposed to have the first child. So when Angie said she was pregnant, and when you and Em decided to try again, it happened, though I don't think there will be an order now, only Jake had to be first." I was seriously questioning myself if that made any sense or not but the boys and Billy had a look of awe and realisation on their face.

"You know she could be right" Embry the ever calm one utters normally.

Suddenly a scream filled the air causing Jake to whine and struggle in my grip. The earth around his feet was strong and no matter what he or the boys did they wouldn't break.

"Jake you can't…" I was suddenly cut off with Angela's wail.

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD JACOB BLACK YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" my eyes widened and I knew my mouth dropped as I stared in the direction of the house. In all my years knowing Angela not once have I heard her swear, the others who too knew her as well and just as long were surprised as all fuck. Once we recovered from our shock bar Jake we all burst into howls of laughter.

"I don't know what you boys are laughing about, just you wait till your misses is pregnant." Leah smirks from her spot on the porch; her left leg was resting on her right knee while her right arm was resting over that. The colour drained from the boys faces while Garrett, Emmett, Jasper, Ben and Peter continued to laugh.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE? I WANT TO KILL HIM FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" Angie screamed again causing all of us with super hearing to wince. Never did I know that she had a set of lungs on her, I looked over at Jake who was now sitting with a terrified expression on his face.

Smirking I let them free and walked inside with the rest of the imprints. I had Charlotte on door duty as Angie only wanted us females in until she was cleaned and had a fresh baby in her arms. I walk in first with the girls on my heels and sit at Angela's side, her hand instantly finds mine and squeezes.

"Alright Angela, the head is showing, with the next contraction push!" Sue says seriously, her face was masked in a professional manor, though I could still see worry in her eyes.

"Squeeze as hard as you want, I can't break" I tell her with a smile causing her to huff out an appreciative laugh. She started to do her Lamaze breathing as another contraction started.

"PUSH Angela PUSH!" Sue yells causing Angela to scream.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL JAKE! WHY DID HE DO THIS TO ME!" she screams before slumping back, a cry filled the room along with the strong scent of blood, I stiffened slightly before willing myself to relax. I will not be tempted by human blood now.

"Rachelle, I need a towel… Emily I need warm water to wash the baby, Leah the blanket please." Sue ordered quickly, they rushed off in a hurry before coming back with what Sue had ordered; I smiled softly as she gently washed the birth off and wrapping it in the light green blanket.

"Congratulations, it's a boy" so says happily causing Angel and all those who could cry break out in joyous tears. Angie had wanted the sex to be a surprise and boy was it a surprise, he looks just like Jake did when he was born.

"The boys can come in now" before Sue even finished the sentence Jake was through the door and at his wife's side.

"What are you going to name him?" I ask while standing next to Jasper who kissed my temple while pulling me in his arms.

"Charles William Black" Jake tells me while watching for a reaction. My hand flew to my mouth in shock while I felt the uncomfortable feeling of venom fill up in my eyes my heart clenched with sadness and pride.

"Oh Jake… Dad would be so proud of you and so honoured" I sob out before excusing myself from the room, I ran to the cliffs and dived into the hole of the secret spot, covering my scent as I went, though Paul will find me soon.

I curled up in a ball and cried, it's my fault that dad wasn't here to celebrate the birth of Jacobs son or to tell him how proud of him he was. No he was dead and buried in the ground because of me.

"It's not your fault Bella" my head whipped around to see Peter sitting in front of the entry way. He smiled at me sadly before coming to sit next to me.

"No before you start it isn't, this is a curse we all have to bear with. It was Edward's fault for triggering your power so suddenly. Charlie would not want you to blame yourself for his death Isa, he would want you to move on from it and learn from it. Now come on, the others are worried, Jake understands that you are okay with the name he's just worried about you." Pete says softly while my head rested on his shoulder, ever since he found out I was his sister in spirit he had taken up the brother role very seriously, more so than before.

"Okay, let's head back" I whisper and stand up, I held out my hand to help him up.

"You know Sweet Cheeks this is a pretty nice dig" he teased while looking around; I smirk while shoving him playfully and dived out the cave.

"It's mine and Paul's special place; it's something we had always shared together."

"It is a wonderful place, I promise not to tell anyone even Char" he tells me seriously while twirling me in the air, I squeal in surprise before laughing.

"Peter don't do that!" I scold him with mock anger. He rolls his eyes in response and chucks me in the water before rushing away. I hiss in displeasure before throwing water back onto him, he spins quickly with wide eyes before smirking.

For the next hour we had a sand and water fight, soon the others bar Jake and Ang joined us in on the fun. It was something we had done on the Island as a family activity, thought me and Ben always cheated as we had out power. The others knew it too so whenever we had teams we couldn't be on the same side. Smirking I saw the boys behind Ben's sand wall move closer to the water ready to throw. I quickly threw sand their way before throwing water a second after causing the boys to be drenched in sea salt and buried in sand.

"Bella! That's CHEATING!" Emmett whined while spitting the sand from his mouth, all the girls burst over laughing at their state, though it didn't take long for them to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know… It's been a while since I posted AND it's a short chapter, but I'm stuck right now :/ **

**BTW doing WiddleWombat a favour she needs to win a bet, check out The Sire by MySweetWolf and review. It's a new story and three chapters in, also a JxB story. BUT IT IS AMAZING!**

**Please Review **

**Ellie**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Ra: M **

**Dedicated to Aunt Bell and WiddleWombat, you girls are amazing… **

**Summary: A month after the battle, the Whitlocks, Denali's, The Pack and rest think it's finally over. But little do they know that something bigger is on the horizon and gunning for them.**

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>__"Peter don't do that!" I scold him with mock anger. He rolls his eyes in response and chucks me in the water before rushing away. I hiss in displeasure before throwing water back onto him, he spins quickly with wide eyes before smirking. _

_For the next hour we had a sand and water fight, soon the others bar Jake and Ang joined us in on the fun. It was something we had done on the Island as a family activity, thought me and Ben always cheated as we had out power. The others knew it too so whenever we had teams we couldn't be on the same side. Smirking I saw the boys behind Ben's sand wall move closer to the water ready to throw. I quickly threw sand their way before throwing water a second after causing the boys to be drenched in sea salt and buried in sand. _

"_Bella! That's CHEATING!" Emmett whined while spitting the sand from his mouth, all the girls burst over laughing at their state, though it didn't take long for them to follow._

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

_Anger _

_Desperation _

_Rage _

_Ripping _

_Pleading and crying _

_Silence _

_My beast roars in satisfaction_

_Blood_

_Begging _

_More tearing _

_More silence _

_Angry _

_Fury _

_Roaring _

My beast was in control for the first time in centuries, it felt good. Those morons thought that I was someone to be pushed over but they were wrong, I am not a weak man, I was cunning. I did more than they ever did and what did I get for it? NOTHING!

"Stop your blubbering" I snarl and kick the pieces of the woman in the fucking duffel pack I stole. I run my hand through my hair roughly, whatever did I do to fucking get here? Oh wait I know, I created.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I snarl again, I flipped open my phone and saw that it was late human standards.

_Where are they? They should fucking be here by now! _I thought while pacing the forest floor, I snarl again throwing my phone at the tree. Splinters floated down from both phone and tree causing me to yell out in anger, I needed the fucking phone and I smash it.

"Well this is a first" twisting around I snarl at the intruding child.

"My, my, what a new look you have" She titters out, a rare laugh from the witch.

"Yes, you are late" I snarl while picking up the bag that contains the bitch who dragged me deeper into this mess.

"Careful our masters wouldn't be pleased by your attitude" the boy child twin snarls from the shadows. I snarl back at him before pushing past them.

"Well they wouldn't be mad for long when Aro finds out this _wonderful _news" I sneer in disgust, fucking wonderful news my ass.

"Then come, if it has gotten you this way it must be important. Our masters await not far away" her voice was cold and neutral, a way that made all fear her, though she may be a vindictive bitch I fear no child.

We ran until we hit the mountains, the snow was a swirling, angry, flurry around us and there not only 100 feet away were three brothers in black cloaks. Their surprise was laughable if I wasn't in such a dark mood, dropping the bag where I stood I strode through the dense snow to them. Dropping to my knees in front of Aro before raising my hand for his I couldn't help but smirk.

He gripped my hand tightly with his papery one and I watched as my life flash before my eyes, including the memories I had long ago buried within my mind. He hummed before gasping shock and outrage, thrusting my hand away from him as he did so.

"How can this be?" he hissed down at me.

"What is it brother? What did you see" Caius demanded angrily, he was always so angry when Aro didn't tell them right away.

"He found an elemental! A CHANGED Elemental! The one from the prophecy!" He snarled again furious before smashing the tree closest to him.

"WHAT!" Caius yelled in horror while Marcus watched on with unknown emotion.

"WE DESTROYED THEM!" Caius roared "THIS HAS TO BE A MISTAKE!"

"No it isn't, she has a wolf for a spirit brother. The god of war is her mate, the Seer and Reader had failed us. They are dead. We will have to deal with this ourselves Caius. The Great War begins soon Caius, it is time." Aro stated calmly, but I knew deep down he was at his breaking point in his rage.

"Yes, we must gather our forces and prepare for war. An Elemental and a wolf along with the God of War, this will need all of us" he hummed causing Aro to hiss.

"Eleazer has vowed to the elemental along with many powerful vampires" Disgust and betrayal was written on both their faces.

"Jane, Alec… Take that bag with you; she will be re assembled and placed in a cell when we reach Volterra." They nodded at their master's order and I stood, brushing the snow off of my being.

"Give her humans, children for her punishment… Mostly boys" Aro tells them while glancing my way with a curious matter, I nod while turning my head away. I could see Marcus frowning at me from his spot near Aro, but I could care less.

"What has come over you?" My eyes find Aro's as he looked at me curiously.

"She took them from me and I want revenge, she turned them against me and she needs to pay. Killing all those she loves will make her suffer more than anything" I snarl out, my anger rising by the mere thought of that fucking whore.

_Snarling _

_Ripping _

_Pain _

_Biting _

_Screams _

_Laughter _

_Wind blowing _

_Splintering _

_Venom _

_Burning _

I blink and control myself to see I had destroyed a member of the Volturi, someone new as I had never seen them before.

"Oh that was a treat, a splendid treat" Aro's giddy voice reached my ears over the crackling and sizzling of the vampire at my feet.

"Hmm that is one way to get rid of that nuisance" Caius said offhandedly but I could see the pure pleasure in his eyes.

"Yes, Jora was a pain, why we ever kept her was beyond me… Now let's head on before someone spots the smoke" Aro said pleased before turning and taking off in the direction of Volterra.

His brothers followed mere seconds after him and then myself. I could see and hear Demitri and Felix running not far behind, I knew I was not a guest but somewhat of a prisoner. No vampire could leave with the knowledge that I have gained alive or willing.

I felt a tugging in my chest but I pushed that down and let my beast take more control, the familiar red tint was now a misty haze around my vision. This was not new as I had heard of it happening before by many, it means you are still in control when your beast is out.

A few hours later we had reached the big gate of Volterra. Quickly entering we made our way to the sewer where we always entered when there was a human in the streets. Dropping down I couldn't help but crinkle my nose in disgust at the damp smell. Quickly making our way to the front desk I couldn't help but think of feeding again on the succulent nectar of human blood. Many of the guards gasped as they saw me, who wouldn't? I was covered in filth; my clothes were ripped and covered in blood and venom along with other particular matter. My skin was marked with the few fresh bites and dirt while my hair was tangled with sticks and leaves.

"Everyone! in the throne room NOW!" Caius roared before seating himself on his throne. In seconds the room was filled with the whole guard that was housed in the castle.

"We have recently discovered an Elemental" Gasps from the older guard members filled the room while others looked on confused.

"This is the one from the prophecy; her mate is the God of War." Gasps and murmurs filled the room.

_The god of war? _

_This must be bad then if they bring him up. _

_The Great War will be here soon then. _

And it goes on and on. I stood in the centre with my head held high as I took in the words theat they spoke.

"SILENCE!" Aro roared while standing from his throne.

"We need to prepare. So we need to listen to what he says" he points one long bony finger at me "After I want you all to train and find the others!" silence filled the room while their attention was now on me.

"She is weak, she values her family! To hurt her is to hurt her family. Her powers are strong though, but she relies too much on her mate and her brothers." I tell them all while walking around the room. I continued to tell them what she had done to my family, my son. How she didn't agree and wanted to take over our way of life and make peace with the werewolves, by the end of my speech slash explanation I had everyone snarling and wanting her death.

Smirking I couldn't help but be pleased.

Oh Isabella you will pay for the day you crossed me.

"And who are you?" one asks, a new one.

Smirking I answered "Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well that wasn't obvious at all :) LOL well don't forget to check out The Sire by MySweetWolf and there is also a group on FB Twilight Non-Canon Fanfiction… It's for Non-Canon writers only who want to interact with other Non-Canon stories. **

**BTW Aunt Bell is probs gonna kick me because it's nearly 4 am and i'm not asleep but i felt bad for giving you a short answer i'll give you two :)**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Ra: M **

**Dedicated to Aunt Bell and WiddleWombat, you girls are amazing… **

**Summary: A month after the battle, the Whitlocks, Denali's, The Pack and rest think it's finally over. But little do they know that something bigger is on the horizon and gunning for them.**

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>__"It is a wonderful place, I promise not to tell anyone even Char" he tells me seriously while twirling me in the air, I squeal in surprise before laughing. _

"_Peter don't do that!" I scold him with mock anger. He rolls his eyes in response and chucks me in the water before rushing away. I hiss in displeasure before throwing water back onto him, he spins quickly with wide eyes before smirking. _

_For the next hour we had a sand and water fight, soon the others bar Jake and Ang joined us in on the fun. It was something we had done on the Island as a family activity, thought me and Ben always cheated as we had out power. The others knew it too so whenever we had teams we couldn't be on the same side. Smirking I saw the boys behind Ben's sand wall move closer to the water ready to throw. I quickly threw sand their way before throwing water a second after causing the boys to be drenched in sea salt and buried in sand. _

"_Bella! That's CHEATING!" Emmett whined while spitting the sand from his mouth, all the girls burst over laughing at their state, though it didn't take long for them to follow._

* * *

><p><strong>Peter POV<strong>

I came to a halt causing Garrett to crash into me sending us flying into the water. I felt the darkness once again surround me as information began to jolt me with electricity.

"SOME ONE GRAB HIM!" I heard my sire roar from the shore, instantly the water stopped dragging me and I felt hands grab my shoulders.

"Pete, what is it peter?" my sister, I could hear Mimiteh whisper in my ear.

"they know of you" I gasp out causing hisses and crashes to surround me.

"How Peter" Paul, my brother growls lowly. I understand brother, our sister is our heart, must protect at all costs.

"Carlisle didn't die… He has Esme in pieces, she's in pain, and his monster is in control" I cry out in pain while my hands go to my head to try and release the pain.

"WHAT!" Eleazer roars out before more crashing is heard.

"Relax Peter, let the wolf out, we will be here" the voice was distant and I felt myself let go.

_Peace_

_Anger_

_Fury_

_Protect sister_

_Our sister is in danger_

_No must protect _

_Her mate protect _

_Brother will die_

_One month _

_Snow lots snow _

_Mountains snow _

_Rumbling screams _

_Bubbles surround me _

_Death and decay _

_Blood moon _

_Blood bath _

_Monsters _

_Wolves_

_Crying Mate _

_Where is my mate _

_Rush Comfort Purring _

_Calling name, who name_

_Red eyes of stars we_

_Mate where is my_

_Fire arms _

_Death _

"Come back Huyana" whispers a soft soothing voice.

My eyes flutter open and once again I am staring into my sister's swirling eyes.

"What did you see? Tell me did it help to submit to your spirit self?" she asks me softly and I nod with my brows creased.

"It's like when you lose control. It helped with the pain not with the information but I understand it somehow. There will be snow now and amongst mountains there's so much blood around me, there was cries and roars." I say confused, I felt my mates comforting hand on my shoulder as I looked up at Jasper.

"They're coming early, they know of Bella" I whisper furiously as I look back down glaring at nothing.

"HOW?" was the outraged question.

"Carlisle, Carlisle is still alive" with that everyone yelled in outrage bar Bella who just stiffened her eyes a swirling red that alarmed me. I shot up grabbing my mate and stumbling backwards quickly, the others stopped and followed suit with one glance at Isa.

"What about Esme?" her voice cracks slightly in anger as her eyes never leave my face.

"She is alive but in pieces and in severe pain" I flinched back in anticipation only to look at her in shock as her body relaxes and her eyes return gold. I jerked my foot back as the heel of my show melted slightly from the heat; my eyes widened as a circle of pretty much death singed the ground and killed every living thing bar us. I now realised what she had done, she had released her rage into the earth killing it with fire.

"Jasper" her voice was calm and rough as she reached out to her mate, he was instantly at her side with concern written over his face.

"Yes Darlin?"

"Deal with this; I am going to spend time with our children. Come Ben, Tia sweetheart we're going to the beach" with that Ben and Tia were at her side and in her arms as she moved backwards into the trees and disappearing, All eyes were back on Jasper, no the Major as he commanded their attention.

"Who saw them die?" he growled out looking around at everyone, they all looked down even me at his question. No one saw them die; we never found them so we presumed they did.

"You guessed that they died?" he hissed once again at everyone, anger and disappointment rolled off him in waves.

"We smelled them in the fire; we just assumed they were dead. We were more worried about you and Bella" Emmett tried to explain only to flinch back from the Majors mighty glare. Shit if I could still piss myself and I knew the others would agree I would be right now. Not many people have ever angered the major and survived unless there was a pretty damn good reason and those were very rare.

"Jay man we are sorry okay, we saw Isa being dropped in the fire and then you were gone, just gone." Garrett the lucky fucker spoke in that silver tongue of his. A snarl escaped from his chest causing everyone to step back.

"MY MATE AND CHILDREN ARE IN DANGER BECAUSE OF THIS MISTAKE!" silence, dead silence could be heard after his roar. Dread filled me and I knew that even though it was not completely our fault we should have taken a closer eye on him, now Esme is badly hurt, the Volturi know about Bella and are on their way to kill her and in conclusion, us.

"Alright mate, we'll train harder. Don't get ye knickers in a twist, your ole ball and chain and ankle biters will be okay" Sher said from her leaning post on the old oak tree. All eyes went to her with shock; I must admit that Aussie girls got some guts to them.

He shot her a scalding look and stalked off towards his mate and children.

"Holy shit on a cracker and all things shiny!" all eyes shot to Leah in shock as the weird ass line spewed from her mouth.

"Man I pissed myself, fucking Jaspers wrath is terrifying" Embry whimpered from his spot behind a small bush, Quil and the twins were too hiding in fear while the others looked a little pale.

"It's cool when his anger isn't directed at us" Sam said, his voice cracking in the middle.

"Yeah, try facing that for years Sam; I was his second in command through the wars… He was like that EVERY day" I tell them chuckling while sweeping my wife into my arms and holding her close. Yes I may have joked but truthfully I was fearful, fearful for my life, my mate and my family.

"I suggest right now we all go to our loved ones... Come Sher I want to hold you" Henry spoke with no room for argument before walking off into the night with her mate.

"Come Peter, let's talk" my wife purred while pulling me towards our secret spot here, I had Bella make it for us as a gift for my wife.

I pulled her in my arms softly as we entered the small field. Her eyes were filled with the same amount of love that she has always looked at me with. The burning intensity of it and the worry that was etched on her face made me burst out in sobs and fall to my knees bringing her with me.

"I can't lose you" I sob, it had been rare times when I couldn't handle the stress of things and I had broken down in front of my wife, my mate.

"Shh Peter you will never loose me" she coos softly while pulling my face to her chest; my happy place is always in her chest.

"I love you Charlotte, every day of my un-dead life" I sob out; they were the words I had uttered to her on our wedding night and every day after.

"And I will love you for every day of every year of my life" she whispered back in her soothing voice as I sobbed in her arms. I didn't deserve her and I don't know what I did to have her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it is short, but I've been so sick and on writers block, I swear I will make it up to you! **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	10. My Works been Plagerizied

Hi guys, so I have recently discovered that my story The Legend of the White Wolf has been plagiarized.

I posted it on 10-17-09 - .net/s/5448071/1/The_Legend_of_the_White_Wolf that's my story on FF.

And the person who had posted it pretty much word for word posted on June 27th 2011 and called it Bella Swan the Transformer… She has posted it word for word but broke up the chapters.

www{DOT}wattpad{DOT}com/1646534-bella-swan-the-transformer-samxbella-wattyawards/intro that's the link to her story.

http:/www{DOT}wattpad{DOT}com/user/-HiAva-?messages – is if you wish to message her.

If you can help to inform them that they have plagiarized my story it would be greatly appreciated.

Here is the link to contact the publisher/admin of the site here http:/www{DOT}wattpad{DOT}com/feedback

**A/N: E:P will be updated, i am on writers block and now with this mess, i have suddenly come up blank with insperation.. but i have not given up this story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Ra: M **

**Dedicated to Aunt Bell and WiddleWombat, you girls are amazing… **

**Summary: A month after the battle, the Whitlocks, Denali's, The Pack and rest think it's finally over. But little do they know that something bigger is on the horizon and gunning for them.**

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>__I pulled her in my arms softly as we entered the small field. Her eyes were filled with the same amount of love that she has always looked at me with. The burning intensity of it and the worry that was etched on her face made me burst out in sobs and fall to my knees bringing her with me. _

"_I can't lose you" I sob, it had been rare times when I couldn't handle the stress of things and I had broken down in front of my wife, my mate. _

"_Shh Peter you will never loose me" she coos softly while pulling my face to her chest; my happy place is always in her chest. _

"_I love you Charlotte, every day of my un-dead life" I sob out; they were the words I had uttered to her on our wedding night and every day after. _

"_And I will love you for every day of every year of my life" she whispered back in her soothing voice as I sobbed in her arms. I didn't deserve her and I don't know what I did to have her._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Standing over Peter as his eyes moved below his soft violet lids had me worried, his brows scrunched slightly in a pucker. My brother needed to hunt soon, his gift has evolved more now since we have been together, Paul, Pete and I.

Leaning over I place my hand on his forehead once more, just like I had when this happened not long ago.

"Come back Huyana" I breathe out, letting the wind deliver it to his ears. His eyes fluttered open and so much pain and sadness reflected back at me, something was wrong so very wrong.

"What did you see? Tell me did it help to submit to your spirit self?" I was concerned very much so, but I kept my tone the same not to worry him.

"It's like when you lose control. It helped with the pain not with the information but I understand it somehow. There will be snow now and amongst mountains there's so much blood around me, there was cries and roars." He said so confused, so childlike that it broke my heart. Charlotte was instantly at his side with a comforting hand while he looked at my mate.

"They're coming early, they know of Bella" he whispers furiously before glaring at his lap.

"HOW?" was the outraged question, but deep down I had a feeling.

"Carlisle, Carlisle is still alive" my body went rigged in anger; I knew something wasn't right when we were told him and Esme had died.

I watched as everyone glanced at me and shot away to a marginally safe distance from me.

"What about Esme?" I manage to get out through my teeth, but it seems to crack part way. My eyes never left my brothers face, scared and furious with what I am about to hear.

"She is alive but in pieces and in severe pain" my power pulsed and once again I could see the life of everything and one around me, I knew that if I didn't control this now many people who I love would be killed or badly hurt. Concentrating deeply I managed to push my power into the ground, a ring of black pushed out from me like a bubble killing all bar my family in its wake.

My body relaxed as I felt all the anger, well most of the anger leave my body. I needed to escape here; I needed to be in a peaceful place and with my children.

"Jasper" I called out in a calm rough voice.

"Deal with this; I am going to spend time with our children. Come Ben, Tia sweetheart we're going to the beach" I beckoned them forward and tucked them into my arms as they stopped at my side. I slowly moved backwards into the tree lines and then took off into the trees.

We ran in silence, my shield out to protect them and my mental shield out to make sure we weren't being followed or hunted. When we reached the beach I pulled them tightly in my arms before sitting down on some drift wood.

"You know I love you very much" I whisper into their ears. Tia looked up at me with venom tears shining in her eyes while Ben looked at me with concern.

"We love you too mom, I'm so scared… we just found you and defeated Maria now this happens" Tia sobbed in my arms; I pulled her close and hummed to her softly.

"I won't be taken away from you or anyone, I will fight tooth and nail to stay alive" I whisper to them softly.

We sat in silence for a little while watching the waves softly crash on the sand. The wind was blowing softly causing my hair to curl around and blow in the breeze. Soon enough Jasper came from the trees and picked us up and cradling the three of us in his arms.

"My family, I'm so lucky to have you three" he whispers while placing us in his lap and burrowing his face into the crook of my neck.

We sat like that till the sun set, just watching the waves crash on the shore and the blue sky turning into a complex mixture of colours. Twilight, the time where it was safe for vampires to walk amongst humans without being all fucking fairy like.

"Ma, can we do some sand sculptures?" I looked down at Ben and giggled.

"Oh can we make it into a game?" Tia asked with a giddy voice, Jasper and I chuckled.

"Okay, how shall we play?" I ask her softly while walking down the beach a bit.

"Well I tell you what to make and you have to make it before the other" she says clapping, I couldn't help but smile at her. She for once is being her age; she normally is a quiet girl.

"Okay sweetheart." Ben coo's softly while pulling his mate into his arms. It was a sweet view, to anyone else people would be disgusted at the sight because they were so young, but to vampires and their vampiric age, they were considered adults in some way.

"The Pack!" she yelled out and we got to work, I used the sand and water to sculpture and as well as Ben, soon enough the whole pack was standing before us. Ben did them in person, I did them in wolves, though I did them next to each person that they went to.

"TIE!" Jasper yelled from his spot on the driftwood, his eyes sparkling with love and joy.

"BEN WINS!" my head shot around to see a very well sculptured Pegasus eating grass.

"WHAT!" I exclaim causing my three loves to laugh. I playfully growled before chasing after them, Tia squealed while Ben tried to stop me with sand. Silly boy.

"EEEEE" I squealed as Jasper picked me up and spinning me around, the moon was full tonight casting a silver glow over the ground and sea.

Ben and Tia continued to play catch and chase as Jasper and I stood on the water's edge and let the water splash on our legs.

"I love you so much Bella, I don't know what I did to deserve you" he whispers, his eyes twinkling with love and adoration. I smile softly and rest my head under his chin.

"And I love you Jasper, it was fate, all I had to do was find Peter. That fucker just knows shit sometimes" I said giggling, his laugh vibrated in his chest.

"I guess I owe the fucker" he chuckles while lifting my chin up so we were once again looking in each other's eyes.

Smiling softly I tilt my head up and our lips met.

The kiss is like every other kiss we share, sparks flow through me and to my chest filling me with warmth. The sounds around us drifted away and there was silence, love, awe and devotion swirled around us and I couldn't help but sigh dreamily.

Right now everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know this is short! But lately I have been having plagiarism done to me and then school, so I hope the short sweet moments were worth it. **

**R&R**

**Ellie **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Ra: M **

**Dedicated to Aunt Bell and WiddleWombat, you girls are amazing… **

**Summary: A month after the battle, the Whitlocks, Denali's, The Pack and rest think it's finally over. But little do they know that something bigger is on the horizon and gunning for them.**

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>__"I love you so much Bella, I don't know what I did to deserve you" he whispers, his eyes twinkling with love and adoration. I smile softly and rest my head under his chin. _

"_And I love you Jasper, it was fate, all I had to do was find Peter. That fucker just knows shit sometimes" I said giggling, his laugh vibrated in his chest. _

"_I guess I owe the fucker" he chuckles while lifting my chin up so we were once again looking in each other's eyes. _

_Smiling softly I tilt my head up and our lips met. _

_The kiss is like every other kiss we share, sparks flow through me and to my chest filling me with warmth. The sounds around us drifted away and there was silence, love, awe and devotion swirled around us and I couldn't help but sigh dreamily. _

_Right now everything was perfect._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

The next week was hectic; everyone was training to the point of exhaustion under Jasper's and Pete's orders. The only people who weren't here was Eleazer, Andre and Sher, Rosalie, Tanya and Charlotte. They had gone off to find other people to help, to tell them what has been happening, about me. My mate was wary at first but after many explanations and pros of this decision I would be a lot safer.

So far we have the Irish Coven here; Siobhan had been devastated to find out what Carlisle had become. She had heard rumours from passing byers that Carlisle has strayed from his animal diet. Though she didn't believe us at first little Maggie with a sad small voice said we were telling the truth about all of it, her having the gift of a lie protector the believed her without a doubt and Siobhan had promptly destroyed an acre of land.

She too like her mate and little Maggie had pledged their alliance with me and my mate before jumping into training, now I tell you that Siobhan may be such a gentle soul and a fairly large woman but her brogue and how she fights scares the shit out of me.

"MOM!" jumping up and crouching I turn to the sound of Tia's frightened voice; silence surrounded me as I let my beast go. My eyes narrowed onto the vampires that were following my daughter who looked badly hurt, my eyes scanned the area in worry that Henry hasn't come back yet.

Silence, complete silence, bar the snarls and laughter of the three vampires as I let my best go. With a roar I flung my shield out dragging my daughter to the arms of Peter as I charged forward with my arms ablaze. The vampires froze as they saw me, their smiles slipping from their faces and turning into ones of horror as they quickly tried to flee. Throwing my hands out and up the earth ripples and cracks fly out in front of my throwing the vampires to the ground. Using the air around me I push myself faster as I grab the leader and pin him to the tree using the other elements to pin the others.

"Who are you" I whisper silently causing the three to shiver and fear, I cock my head to the side and I bare my teeth.

"WHO ARE YOU!" I snarl louder this time while gripping tighter with my hand causing little cracks to creep up his neck and face.

"Demitri" he wheezes out while gripping my hand, his nails digging into my wrist.

"Where is the woman that was with my daughter" I growl out through my teeth, my mate and brothers stood around me one in wolf the others in their beasts mentality.

"Sh-She's in a car not far from here… Alec ha-has her" he wheezed out, I shoot a look to Paul silently telling him and the pack to go help her.

"You know who and what I am don't you" I ask while stepping back, the tree clamping around his throat with a simple movement.

They didn't respond only looking at me with utter fear, their bodies struggling against my power.

"My Ares, My God of War… what are their emotions" I purr to my mate while watching in satisfaction as they seemed to pale more and quake in fear.

"Fear, complete utter fear and horror. They know who we are and are regretting for what they did…" he purrs back in his thick drawl.

"Please… Please let us go" the biggest wheezed out begging. Snarling I move over to him while digging my hand into his stomach causing him to scream in pain.

"Ben… go get your mate and Eleazer" I tell my son who I now realized was standing next to me. He nods giving the big one a furious glare and then dashing off into the woods.

"Sister, what are we going to do to them" Peter asks with a vicious smile, I smirk as I casually waltz back to my original place in front of Demitri.

"We'll find out who they are first and go from there." I say while turning to greet my healing daughter and Eleazer.

"You requested me my queen" Eleazer says with a smug smile and a small bow, I hate it when he does it.

"Who are these men" I ask while gesturing to the captured fuckers, his eyes widened as he took in the three and looking at me with fire.

"Demitri, Felix and Corin… They are from the Volturi" with that I spun around roaring at them.

"Tia sweetheart who hurt you and Henry" I hiss viciously she curled in my side while pointing to the big one.

"He hurt me…" she whispered and then pointed to Corin "He took Henry after they hurt her; she was begging him not to… not to…" I hush her as she sobbed into my arms, my eyes never leaving the fuckers face.

"Ben, take Tia far away and send me Rosalie, when Tia is safe in someone's arms look for Peter." He nods quickly while swooping up his mate and leaving.

"Eleazer, Peter take Felix back with you and wait for Ben to find you. Get as much information out of him before ending him slowly for hurting my daughter" I snarl out causing the big one to struggle wildly with wide eyes. I release him from the tree letting his massive frame crash to the ground, his arms were instantly bound by metal as Peter and Eleazer dragged him away.

"Jasper my love take Demitri. Do as you please" I knew something was there behind my mates' eyes as he took in Demitri and a pleased smile graced his face as he dragged Demitri away after kissing me passionately.

I turn back to Corin who was struggling wildly once again begging to let him go, that he was sorry. But oh I wasn't going to let him go, no I was going to kill him slowly and by god was I going to enjoy his screams. I heard several foot falls come slow and come to a stop behind me, the wind telling me it was Rose, Kate, Lucy and Sher. She must have come back sooner, I turn to greet them smirking as I see the enraged features of my sisters.

"Is Henry okay?" I ask Kate as I see that Sher's glad was working overtime.

"Leah, Carmen and Siobhan are looking after her with Sue and Emily… No men can be 100 feet from her without her going into a blinding panic attack.

"Alec is dead, Paul took him out right away" Lucy tells me while placing a hand on Sher to hold her back for now. I nod and face Corin again with a vicious snarl; he had hurt a woman in the worst way.

"See that woman there" I whisper in his ear while pointing to Sher who was ready to attack. He nods terrified while his eyes look around frantically.

"The woman you raped is her mate!" his eyes popped open in horror as he took in my words.

"I…I didn't know…" he gasps out; Rosalie flies forward and knees him in the nuts.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! NO MAN SHOULD EVER DO THAT TO A WOMAN" she snarls her nose nearly touching his as her lips are pulled over her teeth, venom spraying over his face.

I let him drop to the ground dust flying up in the air as he coughs and splutters. His hands cupped his privates as he moans in pain, she shot forward and stood over him with Lucy and Kate. Suddenly Shers hand shot out and Corin was once again screaming in agony as his hands when to his crotch, I held back a giggle as his dick flopped to the ground.

"You will suffer slowly" she hisses to him while licking her hands and running her nails down his chest.

His arms were torn off next, starting with each finger, then his hand, elbow and finally shoulder and with each piece I burned. When he was down to just his torso and head I stopped them, he was missing his scalp and one of his eyes, he was covered in bites and scratches. His tongue was also gone along with his heart.

"Let's try this trick" I tell them while setting a small fire then putting it out only leaving the embers behind. I placed the rest of him on the embers and used metal to keep him in place, his eye popped open and his mouth wide in silent screams as the heat slowly burnt in from the inside out.

"Sher, you need to head back and see to your mate. I need to go back and see to mine" I whisper to my sister, her eyes flickered to me filled with venom before she threw herself into my arms. I gently lifted her up bridal style before running back home, Lucy stating she'll wait till he is put out and jumping into a tree.

When the house came into view I didn't stop nor did I wonder why the door was open, Ben and Tia were on the couch cuddling while Henry was upstairs in her and Sher's room sobbing out for her mate. I opened the door slowly and placed Sher next to Henry as they held each other crying.

"Bella please don't leave" Henry sobbed while holding her hands out to me, with a soft look I closed the door and sat next to her softly running my fingers through her hair.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect Tia" she cried out and I hushed her.

"She's okay sweetheart, she's okay. I don't blame you but the man who hurt you suffered a painful death and is slowly burning to embers" I coo to her softly, her eyes were tortured and broken, the once strong willed woman was now gone.

"You need to worry about healing yourself Hen, you and Sher are to stay here and confide, relax… don't worry about anything but you" I tell them sternly before getting up and walking to the door.

"Thank you Bella" they whisper before I leave and close the door behind me. As I walked back to the lounge where everyone was I grew angry, angry at Carlisle, angry at Edward, everything!

And as I grew angry I swore for vengeance. The Volturi don't know who they were messing with and I will hit them head on with all my strength and power.

I'm Isabella Swan the last Elemental and I am PISSED!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: EEEP *ducks for cover* don't kill me!**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Ra: M **

**Dedicated to Aunt Bell and WiddleWombat, you girls are amazing… **

**Summary: A month after the battle, the Whitlocks, Denali's, The Pack and rest think it's finally over. But little do they know that something bigger is on the horizon and gunning for them.**

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>__"She's okay sweetheart, she's okay. I don't blame you but the man who hurt you suffered a painful death and is slowly burning to embers" I coo to her softly, her eyes were tortured and broken, the once strong willed woman was now gone. _

"_You need to worry about healing yourself Hen, you and Sher are to stay here and confide, relax… don't worry about anything but you" I tell them sternly before getting up and walking to the door. _

"_Thank you Bella" they whisper before I leave and close the door behind me. As I walked back to the lounge where everyone was I grew angry, angry at Carlisle, angry at Edward, everything!_

_And as I grew angry I swore for vengeance. The Volturi don't know who they were messing with and I will hit them head on with all my strength and power. _

_I'm Isabella Swan the last Elemental and I am PISSED!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I sat on Jaspers lap while Ben and Tia snuggled into me, my mind running a million miles an hour. The others were wary and I wouldn't blame them, I looked every bit like a vampiric war goddess. The shadow under my eyes defining my cheeks, though what stood out the most were my eyes, a swirling mass of brown and red.

"Report"

"Alec was taken care of immediately as you know. Felix was very forthcoming after being tortured; he was telling us everyone's weaknesses in the Volturi and who is being forced to stay in the guard and who is not. Believe it or not but Jane and Marcus are the only members who have been in Chelsea's power for the longest, then it is Heidi their fisher, she's a succubus that lures in the humans for dinner." I scrunched my nose in disgust, not at Heidi but at what they do to the ones who want to leave.

"Demitri was the head of the guard. He told me their plans on when they were going to strike. They're bringing everyone here, including the wives." Gasps filled the room from those who knew more about the Volturi Eleazer and Lucy being the loudest.

"The wives never leave the tower ever since Di was killed" Eleazer tells us shocked, Di? Who was Di?

"Didyme was murdered by Aro himself so Marcus wouldn't leave." he explained sadly while looking out the window.

"Corin is still burning slowly for what he did to Hen; we didn't give him time to talk." I uttered out through my teeth, swallowing my growl.

Eleazer, Peter and Ben's eyes shot to me in panic as my vision tinted red and I began to shake… no I wasn't shaking, the ground and house was shaking violently as people around me screamed. Ben my son hand his hands to the ground with his face pulled in a concentrating frown, his arms were strained as ripples of power flowed from his hands.

"JASPER CALM HER DOWN!" I heard someone yell before the waves of calm and fatigue washed over me, but I was too far gone my shield was firmly in place causing it to reflect back onto him.

Screams filled the air as dust and debris fell to the ground around me, it was all in slow motion like it was in the movies as the house bowed and moaned before crashing to the ground. I stood in the middle of the mess hunched over my hands in claws as I breathe heavily.

"Bella?" my eyes snap to an unknown male, my teeth bared in displeasure and promise of violence. My shield throwing out and dragging all the woman to me as I protect them, I will not allow them to be harmed as Hen was. I will protect them till my very last breath.

"Eleazer she's protecting her cubs or in this case her women…" my head flung to the other male with a roar, they were talking to loud. Too much. I hold back a flinch as a small hand curled around my leg, my mind freezing for a second and then clearing before repeating. Soon the haze lifted and I was looking at Eleazer and Paul, both looking as submissive as possible while the rest of the men were standing far back as possible looking down at me feet in awe.

Looking down I see Sher's hand on my ankle with a soft white mist around it, her power worked! I retract my shield and the mist leaves. Her amber eyes look up to mine with a 'blimey!' look on it, I hold my hand out for her and henry and helping them up.

"I'm so sorry, I was just so furious I let my power go" I whisper sadly as I take in the rubble of our home.

"It's okay Darlin', we can get it fixed and rebuilt" Jay whispers in my ear as he wraps his arms around me. I know I could fix this but maybe it would help if we had something to occupy our minds on bar the upcoming fight and then maybe Sher and Hen can get a little time of their own.

"We came back early, we were almost here when cracks were running under our feet, Isa you just caused the whole of Washington to have an earthquake" Eleazer stated awed, my head whipped to his in worry, did I hurt anyone? Kill anyone?

"No Iz, no one got hurt, Ben managed to hold most of the force here but forks and la push got a little tumble while the rest got tremors. Can I also say I god damn love you? Cause that shit will be unexplained for a very long time!" Pete told me excitedly and I relaxed a little, we could pay for the damages in forks and La Push but I will have to learn how to control my anger, I will have to meditate once again.

"Thank you Ben" I whisper softly while pulling him into his arms with a soft kiss on his head.

"Just don't do it again" he chuckles back causing me to smile, I look around to the others and saw no anger just worry. Their mates were the same but Lucy and Sher looked proud, Henry was relaxed ever so slightly as I wrapped my shield around her tighter just a little to imitate a hug.

"Well let's start building!" Pete exclaimed with a loud clap causing Andre to smack his ass with a scowl as it was close to his ears causing peter to tackle him to the ground setting off a chain reaction of Jonah tackling Peter. It was a funny thing, they crashed into Kate who they sent flying down causing Garrett to join the scrap. In the end all the males were fighting playfully as us woman watched on with amusement.

"we should go get some supplies." Carmen whispers to me softly, I nod while heading to the truck amazingly enough the garage survived my earthquake.

"Sher, Henry and Lucy will gather the paints, some crèmes, pastels and everyone's favorites' colours. Carmen, Kate and Tia will gather the linens and everything necessary. I, Leah, Charlotte and Rose will gather the timbre and dry wall." With that we got in our cars and drove to the home depot just out of town, it was huge and very new.

Letting a small part of my mind focus on the road I couldn't help but think of all the shit that lead up to this. Carlisle should have been killed long ago but no we kept him alive for Esme, well next time I get my hands on him he will not live another day and his ashes will be left to wander this earth. Much more then he deserves for this…

But no he will suffer painfully before the peace of his death will be granted. Oh yes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know short, very short :( but I am sorry. I now have my blog up and running whitewolflegend . blogspot . com . au/ take away the spaces :) check it out it has images and everythinbg, infor on stories and what not. **

**Please review**

**Ellie **

**Vampires:**

**Bella – Jasper  
>Rose – Emmett<br>Charlotte – Peter  
>Sher – Henry<br>Kate – Garrett  
>Lucy<br>Tanya  
>Andre – Jonah<br>Carmen – Eleazer  
>Tia - Ben<strong>

**Wolves**  
><strong>Paul – Rachell<strong>  
><strong>Sam – Emily<strong>  
><strong>Leah<strong>  
><strong>Embry – Amy (imprint)<strong>  
><strong>Quil – Claire<strong>  
><strong>Jared – Kim<strong>  
><strong>Jake – Angela<strong>  
><strong>Seth<strong>  
><strong>Brady<strong>  
><strong>Collin<strong>

**Humans**  
><strong>Auguste<strong>  
><strong>Billy<strong>  
><strong>Sue<strong>  
><strong>Harry<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Ra: M **

**Dedicated to Aunt Bell and WiddleWombat, you girls are amazing… **

**Summary: A month after the battle, the Whitlock's, Denali's, The Pack and rest think it's finally over. But little do they know that something bigger is on the horizon and gunning for them.**

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>"We should go get some supplies." Carmen whispers to me softly, I nod while heading to the truck amazingly enough the garage survived my earthquake. _

"_Sher, Henry and Lucy will gather the paints, some crèmes, pastels and everyone's favourites' colours. Carmen, Kate and Tia will gather the linens and everything necessary. I, Leah, Charlotte and Rose will gather the timbre and dry wall." With that we got in our cars and drove to the home depot just out of town, it was huge and very new. _

_Letting a small part of my mind focus on the road I couldn't help but think of all the shit that lead up to this. Carlisle should have been killed long ago but no we kept him alive for Esme, well next time I get my hands on him he will not live another day and his ashes will be left to wander this earth. Much more then he deserves for this…_

_But no he will suffer painfully before the peace of his death will be granted. Oh yes._

* * *

><p><strong>Paul POV <strong>

My sister was becoming more and more unstable with her powers, ever since Henry had been hurt and the house collapsing she's been meditating daily, but what she doesn't realize that little tremors happen or sudden changes in the weather. I'm afraid the stress is going to make her snap, not only has she got to train and look after everyone but she has to worry about what she will become and her duties to the vampire world once the Volturi is eliminated.

"I'm worried too," I cast a look to Peter who sits next to me watching our sister on the cliff.

"Do you know what will happen if she loses herself? I can tell the more she submits to her power and lets it control her she sinks further out of control" I ask gravely, he sighs causing me to turn and fully look at him, his eyes were tormented as he looks at our sister.

"The world will be destroyed, nothing but a barren wasteland of what use to be. The humans and animals will die, and the vampire race will slowly succumb to nothing." He tells me his eyes glistening with unshed tears; I was horrified and worried all in one.

"How can we help her?" our eyes shoot to Jasper as he stops behind us, his eyes looking at his mate on the cliffs.

"I don't know man; I just can't see how to do it. I have a nagging feeling of how but I just can't grasp it at this moment. I'm worried Major, she, all this stress isn't good for her. She also feels responsible for Esme and all our suffering." He trails off in a whisper.

"It's not true, Carlisle, Alice, Maria the res was responsible for all this. In some ways I am thankful because if it wasn't for them I would never have met her, then you peter and the pack for keeping her safe, for bringing me my mate." Jasper said with such conviction and emotion.

"They should have suffered more" Pete whispers angrily as he glares off into the distance.

"I agree, but I can tell you Carlisle will not die as fast. He will suffer for a much more length of time then his precious children." The Major spits angrily, power rolling off him in waves.

"We'll get through this though, as a family." I state while standing up, stretching my back and legs. Unlike these two I still had blood flow.

"Will this ever stop? The war and fighting? First with Maria, and then again with her and now the Volturi? When will this torture ever end?" Jasper whispers sadly his eyes still on his mate.

"Give it time brother, you will find peace soon, there will be no more wars once the Volturi have been taken from rule" Pete mutters softly as he pats his sires back.

I couldn't help but snort at them both, causing them to look at me with brows raised in question. This of course set me of and I fell to the ground clutching my stomach in a fit of laughter. Once under control I wheeze for air as I try to tell them my humour.

"Do you know how _OLD _you two sound? YOU RHYME!" I manage to get out before laughing my ass off again, why? I have no clue but it helped ease the tension and stress that I was feeling, soon my brothers joined me as they soaked up my humour.

"INCOMING!" I heard someone yell before suddenly the three of us were being kicked off the beach into the ocean, I break to the air and splutter glaring at Garrett and Embry. Those fuckers are going to catch hell for this, I swim back to shore half realising they chucked us a fair way out and phased, I knew no one was on the beach as it was the private beach for the chief.

Their eyes widened as they turned but that was their mistake, I pounced, my paws landing on their backs as I push them face first into the sand and shake like a dog. Yes, I do, do that, so do the others. They groan and splutter the sand from their mouths and scrape their fingers over the tongues to escape the horrible seaweed taste.

"Paul!" I swing around causing my tail to knock the two dumbasses over again as Rachell comes back with a new set of jeans, a frown on her face as she did so.

"I'VE TOLD YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN PAUL LAHOTE!" she rages while shoving the jeans in my mouth.

"DO NOT phase with your pants on because I'm sick of having to buy you a pair! Those were BRAN NEW!" she scolds me as I phase back; Pete and Jay were laughing as they walked back to shore.

"Oh laugh it up" I mutter so they could hear causing everyone but my mate to laugh at me.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but dunderhead one and two chucked me in the ocean" I tell her softly as I capture her lips into mine.

How I deserve this woman is beyond me, she completes me and my wolf in every way.

"I love you" I whisper as I pull back and look into her eyes. A soft smile reaches her face before I felt a hard smack across the head. With shock I look down and see a pan in her hand that I so gladly missed and I turn to glare at my brother, only he would do this to me.

"No mister! You will be going shopping this afternoon to buy more clothing! That's the fifth pair THIS WEEK!" geeze, I feel like a little kid again as she scolds up at me waving the pan around half hazardly.

"Okay, I promise" I sigh out causing the others to snicker. My mate smiles as she walks back to Sam's house, when she was out of hearing range I turn and glare at my brother.

"YOU GAVE HER THE FRYING PAN?" I hiss in outrage, that fucker hurts and he knows it. He smirks slightly as his shoulders shake from supressed laughter, Jay looks between him and me before stepping back with his hands up. Good man he is, because he will be spared the brunt of his mates rage.

With a smirk at my little brother I turn to look at Isabella who was now standing on the cliff with Ben and Tia in her arms. She was laughing at something as the breeze blew through her mahogany locks causing them to spiral out softly. I felt bad for interrupting her time with them and making her pissed but the fucker had it coming to him.

"Paul anything but that!" my brother begged as he knew what I was about to do. But he was warned, for a vampire he sure had a short memory.

"BELLLA! PETE GAVE RACHELLE THE FRYING PAN AGAIN" I hollered in a mock sob causing several things to happen at once, an 'oh shit' was muttered by several people as Pete whimpered when our sisters head snapped our way, a glare on her face.

In one swift movement she ran and pushed herself of the cliff doing a flip in the air and running across the water and punching Pete in the face with a loud 'Whack'. Fuck even I flinched at the noise and the sensation of ghost pain as I watched, I saw the others did too as Pete went flying through the air and crashing into the trees, screams from the girls reached our ears as dirt flew up near the house.

We all shared a look as we ran back to the house to see the damage; I couldn't help but utter a fuck as we came to a stop at what would have been Sam's yard. There in the middle was a crater with Peter laying in the middle moaning and holding his face. Charlotte who stayed with the girls today turned and looked at us with a raised brow and went to help her mate.

"Peter what did you do now?" she sighs out while helping her mate, half his face was shattered and leaking venom. I knew Bella would feel sorry for it later and I will have to suffer some pain but by fuck he deserved it.

"Sorry Charlotte, Sam, Emily. He gave Rachell the frying pan again." Three sighs could be heard as the family laughed. Both at me and him.

"You had to tell on me didn't you?" Peter exasperated in a noisily voice as his nose was still healing.

"Yes fucker, you started it." I chuckle at him.

"NO Garrett and Embry threw as in the water, THEY started it!" Pete says pointing angrily to the laughing buffoons.

"Oh for god's sake" my sister huffed before picking them both up and hurling them to the beach, a splash was heard followed by curses and a uproar from us.

"Now are you all done being idiots?" Bella asks with a huff, looking at us all.

"Yes? Good well we have visitors coming, they are almost at the border now!" she tells us quickly dashing off with her mate and a few others at her side, the pack all shares a look and me along with a few more phase and follow while half stayed to protect the imprints.

We were all at the treaty line, some hidden in the trees and shrubbery ready to pounce if needed while I took my spot next to Jake, Bella, Pete and Jasper. We could hear foot falls and a human heart beat. Curious we all looked towards each other and waited, ready for whatever was coming our way.

"WAIT!" I small voice called out. "We mean no harm, we're looking for Eleazer"

"Who else is with you, you bring a human here?" Jasper asks in a growl.

"No, I come to bring news" the human was a male with very thick accent I couldn't place.

"Come forward slowly" I tell them tensing as an unknown scent hits my nose.

A few seconds later a little girl with vibrant red hair carrying an injured male hesitantly walks forward with a tall native man in his 30s shadows her carrying a rather large injured female.

"Maggie! What happened and you brought a Child of the Moon with you!" Eleazer says horrified as he rushes forward to help them. We all tensed and growled at the native man who seems to be watching us all carefully with yellow tinted eyes, and I meant all of us, hidden ones as well.

"He means no harm, please Eleazer help them! Carlisle did this CARLISLE!" she breaks down in sobs, Bella, being the way she is picks the small girl up causing the man to snarl in warning and jasper to growl back.

"My apologies but the child has grown on me, my name is Fynn, I'm what you shifters and vampires would call a werewolf. I was searching for someone when I came across these three being tortured by a blonde male and a few others. I managed to kill everyone but the blonde man; he has been coming and collecting my kind. I was told by our prophet to come and find the elemental, that only they and the family could help my people. The ones they have now are lost and it has caused an uprising in our nations. I seek help and my tribe and many others have pledged their alliance with the one they call Elemental." His voice was rich and fucking confusing to understand, but we all knew what he meant.

He was here for peace and help, we all shared a look of understanding and acceptance. We now knew that both sides would have their kind, and with his and his kinds help, our family have a chance to survive. And by the looks of it, my sister came to the same reason.

"I'm Isabella, the one you call Elemental."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: confusing? Maybe, sorry if it is. But still HEY I updated two stories for you all within a day? Of each other. **

**BTW, I have been nominated for a category in The Eclipse Awards under the best romance one shot, two in the Wordsmith awards for best OS and Crossover and one in the Isparkle awards! Woot woot. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Ra: M **

**Dedicated to Aunt Bell and WiddleWombat, you girls are amazing…**

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>"My apologies but the child has grown on me, my name is Fynn, I'm what you shifters and vampires would call a werewolf. I was searching for someone when I came across these three being tortured by a blonde male and a few others. I managed to kill everyone but the blonde man; he has been coming and collecting my kind. I was told by our prophet to come and find the elemental, that only they and the family could help my people. The ones they have now are lost and it has caused an uprising in our nations. I seek help and my tribe and many others have pledged their alliance with the one they call Elemental." His voice was rich and fucking confusing to understand, but we all knew what he meant. _

_He was here for peace and help, we all shared a look of understanding and acceptance. We now knew that both sides would have their kind, and with his and his kinds help, our family have a chance to survive. And by the looks of it, my sister came to the same reason. _

"_I'm Isabella, the one you call Elemental."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I raced towards the treaty line quickly, using the wind to push me, Jasper and the others along faster. Four were coming close to our boarder, the pulses in the ground telling me two were hurt, and one was human?

Coming to a stop I tell a few to wait back silently while I stood in the clearing with Jasper and my brothers at my side along with Jake. The foot falls got closer, heavy for a vampire which was odd, even more so was the thudding heart. I stood tall while the others hidden got ready to attack if need be.

"WAIT!" a small voice called out in an Irish lit. "We mean no harm, we're looking for Eleazer"

"Who else is with you, you bring a human here?" Jasper asks in a growl to the child, why is it always children that I seem to find that are being changed?

"No, I come to bring news" the human was a male with very thick accent, sounds close to Russian.

"Come forward slowly" Paul orders, his voice rough, his wolf close to the surface. My nose scrunches at the odour that comes with the human.

A few seconds later a little girl with vibrant red hair carrying an injured male hesitantly walks forward while a tall native man in his 30s shadows her carrying a rather large injured female. I was horrified, but I had a feeling I knew who did this; his scent clung to their wounds.

"Maggie! What happened and you brought a Child of the Moon with you!" Eleazer rushes out quickly horrified, we all tense and growl, my hands ready to move any element.

"He means no harm, please Eleazer help them! Carlisle did this CARLISLE!" she breaks down in to dry sobs. My heart clenching for the small girl I pick her up after the male is out of her hands, the man snarls at me, causing my family to hiss back in warning and protection.

"My apologies but the child has grown on me, my name is Fynn, I'm what you shifters and vampires would call a werewolf. I was searching for someone when I came across these three being tortured by a blonde male and a few others. I managed to kill everyone but the blonde man; he has been coming and collecting my kind. I was told by our prophet to come and find the elemental, that only they and the family could help my people. The ones they have now are lost and it has caused an uprising in our nations. I seek help and my tribe and many others have pledged their alliance with the one they call Elemental." He was desperate; I could tell that, he wanted his home to be free of what has been happening, like we all did. Different species of not, we all wanted the same thing, for Carlisle Cullen and the Volturi's vicious ruling to end.

With him here, and the aid of his species, there is more of a chance of us to survive, more of a chance that my family will live. Looking around, I see the others have come to the same conclusion, which was enough for me.

"I'm Isabella, the one you call Elemental." I say, drawing the… Fynn's attention to me. I couldn't help but smirk at his surprised expression, yeah buddy I'm a girl.

"Is something wrong?" I ask with a brow raised, he blushes and clears his throat uncomfortably.

"No, I didn't realise that you would be beautiful" he says embarrassed, Jasper growls while pulling me to his side protectively, causing a few to chuckle.

"She's mine" Jasper growled lowly in warning, causing Fynn to raise his hands in surrender.

"I mean no harm, just admiring, I have an amazing wife at home and three children" he says bashfully.

"Oh, that is sweet" I tell him with a smile.

"Thank you" he utters still blushing.

"Now I will help you and your species, if you promise to live in peace after this is all over? You will be left alone by me and mine." I tell him, his shoulders sag in relief, a thankful smile on his face.

"Yes I can speak for all of my community that we wish to live in peace; no harm will come to you and your kin." He tells me with his head bowing slightly; instinctively I bow mine as well.

"We don't' have much time till the war is here, it will be on a full moon, do you want to get those who wish to fight?" Peter asks.

"Yes, I will be back when the moon is full" he utters, his eyes flickering to the near full moon.

"How many is there?" Jasper asks, stepping towards him.

"There are 80 of us in my pack. The children and woman are not coming on this fight, they are too young and many of our women are with child or wish to stay behind." He informs us, many let out a gasp at the number. Eighty werewolves, not including the women and children, which gives us a greater chance.

"Do you know how many that is fighting for the Volturi" Paul asks curious.

"Close to 100, some of them are bitten born they will be marginally weaker then us. I only have ten bitten born werewolves, where the rest are born werewolves" he informs us, my brows furrow with confusion till I understood what he was saying. Bitten born are those who are bitten by another werewolf.

"Bitten born?" My son asks curious, Seth in his wolf form comes out to protect him, his eyes alight with curiosity as well. Fynns eyes widen at Seth's form a little before addressing the question.

"Bitten born is what we call those who have been bitten by a werewolf, it changes them." He explains. "I must be leaving or I will not make it home before the full moon" he tells us.

"Yes, go, we will be waiting for you" I tell him and he disappears.

"The wounded?" I ask turning, I had let Maggie go half way through the conversation. She was worrying about her coven mates, or parents.

"Eleazer and his family had taken them back to the res, Embry, Jared and Leah went back with them with the little one" Sam informs me; I sigh and face the others.

"We have greater numbers now. But I feel that there is something else, something looming over all of this. We need to get back and speak to Maggie about what happened. Those of you who know people better start calling them in, we need all the help we can get" I instruct before taking off in the direction to where Eleazer went.

The house came into view quickly, the lights on in the lounge indicating that's where they all were, I didn't stop till I was standing at the end of the couch staring at Eleazer.

"Who are you?" I ask the woman softly, her red eyes pained as Eleazer fuses her wounds back together.

"My name is Siobhan the leader of the Irish coven" she tells me, her accent thick, and her voice deep.

"That is my mate Liam and my daughter Maggie" she tells me once again as my eyes flickered to the male.

"Do you have any powers?" I ask curious, wary.

"Yes, little Maggie has a gift. She can tell if you are lying or not" she wheezed out in a hiss, her arm sizzling with the venom fusing her arm together.

"You and your mate?" I had to ask.

"I have no power, nor does my mate" she tells me through gritted teeth as she sat up.

"She has a power, but does not believe it. She can will an outcome if she so desired, it's a subtle gift" Eleazer said cleaning up his mess. My eyes zeroed in on a scowling Siobhan, did she lie to me?

"There is no proof!" she hisses to him before looking back at me.

"I will have to take your word; my brother had the same outlook you do. Tell me why did Carlisle attack you?" I ask sitting in the single chair that was free.

"We were hunting, and then suddenly he came out of nowhere, demanding that we join him. He spun this tale of his coven leaving him for a woman, human. Maggie saw through his lie instantly and voiced it, he snarled at us and then all these men came out of nowhere and grabbed us. They tortured us so we would agree to fight for the Volturi to kill off all that lived here, I refused as did my mate and Maggie. That's when Fynn came out of the shadows and killed them all, Carlisle snuck off while the others were dying…. What happened to cause him to go so evil?" She asks her voice furious.

"We killed Edward and Alice." Jasper informed her. This caused Liam to raise his brows in question.

"You killed the mind reader and the seer. Good, they were horrible people. I found them one day during a hunt hurting this poor girl, I had to kill her" Liam said, his voice was soft. Everyone gasped but me, it didn't surprise me.

"Edward and I dated when I was younger, he left me broken in the woods and it triggered my power. He along with Alice, Irena and a nomad vampire teamed with Maria to take the family down, we killed them, Carlisle couldn't and wouldn't believe his children could do such thing and we thought he died in the fight along with Esme. But we were informed he somehow escaped" I roughly explained.

"Where is Esme?" Siobhan asks worried.

"Carlisle has her dismembered with him, she's suffering and we cannot help till the fight" Peter explains.

"NO! That cannot be true! She is his mate!" Siobhan growls at us, her voice booming.

"It's true Mháthair" Maggie whispers "What they all said was true" this calmed her down, or well directed her anger at Carlisle more.

"We will fight with you, Carlisle and the Volturi need to be taken down. Their rein needs to end!" she says standing to her full height, shit she was the same size as Emmett. Both in height and muscle mass.

"Good, welcome to the family" I chuckle out leaning back in the chair. Pretty much all those who fight with us, or have come to fight with us end up being family: Lucy, Andre and Jonah, Garrett, Ben and Tia.

"I am Isabella, Jasper is my mate. Were the coven leaders of the Whitlock's" I inform them with a smile.

"She's also an elemental" Eleazer explains softly to Siobhan.

"Thiarcais!" she exclaimed before uttering her pledge to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I am sorry for the long wait; I've been on such a long writing funk lately for all things Cullen… It started with Jasper, then Peter and now Emmett… **

**So I have written an Original piece on TWCS about zombies (Zombies Down Under) and I am also writing a Caius/Bella piece. **

**Mháthair – Mother**

**Thiarcais – good gracious**

**Please review **

**Ellie **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Ra: M **

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>__"Good, welcome to the family" I chuckle out leaning back in the chair. Pretty much all those who fight with us, or have come to fight with us end up being family: Lucy, Andre and Jonah, Garrett, Ben and Tia. _

"_I am Isabella, Jasper is my mate. Were the coven leaders of the Whitlock's" I inform them with a smile. _

"_She's also an elemental" Eleazer explains softly to Siobhan. _

"_Thiarcais!" she exclaimed before uttering her pledge to me._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Fynn took four days to get back with his tribe, we were all on edge, The Pack and the werewolves got along just fine but some of the werewolves didn't trust us, they could trust me a little because of what I am and who I am to them, but it was miniature.

The Irish coven, Maggie, Siobhan and her mate Liam got on well with my family. Siobhan was a wonderful mother figure to many, even though we didn't ask it seemed to come natural to her. Maggie explained what happened to her before her change and why she is the way she is, causing many to accept the large woman's mothering.

Maggie was a kind bubbly girl that got along well with Ben and Tia. She was a wonderful girl and a wonderful friend. It would be a hard time to see her in a war that she shouldn't be involved in.

And Liam? Well Liam hardly ever spoke and trusted no one; to him everyone was hiding something. But he loved his mate and every now and then I would see the soft embraces and loving looks, he worshiped the very ground she walked on. But like their leader, they too uttered their alliance with me, my innitial now visibale on their skin.

"Bella" my mate whispers in my ear, turning me from the scene of the family and the werewolves around a huge bonfire.

"Jasper" I giggle as he peppers my face with light kisses.

"You need to hunt Darlin'" he tells me in a soft drawl, with a sigh I nod.

"I know Jay, I haven't gotten around to going yet" I tell him softly.

"Hmm, then ma'am would you like to take a stroll with me on this fine night?" he drawls out thickly causing me to giggle as he gestures and holds out his arm for me to take.

"Well kind sir, I do believe I will take your kind offer" I giggle out in my little southern accent. After all being around Peter, Char, Jasper and the others for a while it tends to wear on you, plus the years I was living here for.

We walk along the familiar path in silence, love and peace washing between our bond as we took a leisurely stroll to our little field, the very field that we had our first kiss in. With a swift flick of my wrist I lit the little bowls with fire, earning a small chuckle from my mate.

"You know I always love it when you do that so casually" he tells me before spinning me in his arms. His smile was soft, but his eyes showed worry, he was worried about me.

"Darlin' how are you; your meditation sessions are getting longer and longer. I am worried that your power is getting a bit too much, what has Moon told you?" he asks me softly, resting his forehead to mine.

"She said that my wolf is getting restless. I need to stay in my Elemental state for a day or two a week or it will build up and just explode like what has happened before" I tell him, giving him a pointed look, I need not to tell him the day. The day I remembered what Victoria had done to my fiancée.

"Then why don't you? We can arrange a training day for you so you won't hurt us, we will create dummies and everything" he tells me softly, pulling me to the ground and on his lap.

"I'm just worried, I feel so powerful. I don't want that to take over and I will become some monster, I don't want to be power hungry Jasper" I whisper my fear; he sighs softly and runs his hands though my hair.

"You won't Darlin' you just got to have faith in yourself. I do, and I believe in you." He tells me, placing a soft kiss to my exposed shoulder.

"I love you Jasper" I whisper, turning to straddle him.

"I love you too Isabella, you are the shining star in my dark existence" he whispers to me as our foreheads touch. I close my eyes and capture his lips with mine, they tasted like the sweetest honey and I could never get enough. Pushing him back I nudge one leg between his softly and pushing my body flushes with his, my lips never breaking contact.

His hands curled in my hair as he flips us over, his free hand trailing down my side and resting on the exposed skin of my hip, massaging it slightly. He pulls back to look me in the eyes, such love and devotion shone that I felt the familiar uncomfortable trickle of venom in my eyes.

"Bella, I had this whole speech planned out for you, but I don't think words are enough to say how much I love you. Will you marry me?" he whispers softly, his love, his complete love surround me as he holds up a little band with a simple princess cut diamond.

"It was my mommas" he whispers to me as I gasp, my hand covering my mouth as he sits us up.

"Yes" I choke out happy, my eyes burning, wanting to cry.

"Yes?" he asks, his eyes light with joy. I nod my head and pounce on him, kissing him passionately.

He pulls back with a chuckle and places the ring on my left hand, it was a perfect fit.

"Momma always told me to give it to the right woman, I'm sorry it took so long for me to ask Bella, I had to find the ring" he tells me sheepishly. I giggle and peck him softly on the lips and pull him up with me.

"Better late than never" I giggle out joyfully.

"So true, oh I was going to ask you after we hunted. Come on let's hunt and tell the others the news" he chuckles out pulling me excitedly to find our meal. I shake my head with a giggle and chase after him.

I took down two elks and a bear before heading back, I should have hunted a day ago but with training and getting everyone organised I had just, not forgotten, but just pushed it off for another day. We both headed back hand in hand, playfully shoving each other here and then and playing catch and swinging from the trees.

When we reached the others, Peter and the pack were waiting with the girls jumping excitedly in front.

"Peter you fuck it was supposed to be a surprise!" Jasper yells not stopping as he tackles Peter and starts to wrestle with him. The girls not being able to hold out any longer, oh, and Jonah, bounced over screaming excitedly while gripping for my hand.

"Oh my gosh! it's beautiful!" Emily Squealed.

"He gave you his mommas ring?" Char squeals yanking my hand and my body forward to see.

"Bout time he made you into an honest woman girlfriend" Jonah snaps out in a diva voice, earning several chuckles and a shake of a head from his mate with a fond smile.

"Girls, girls, give a woman some space!" Lucy drawls out with an eye roll and pulls me into a hug.

"Congrats Bella" she whispers before pulling back and giving me a smirk.

"Have you planned a date yet?" Rachel asks towering over the other woman bar Siobhan and Leah.

"Christ Rachel, the girl only got engaged today" Leah snaps at her playfully.

"No, but I want Moon to officiate and Billy to walk me down the aisle" I tell her honestly, tears welled in her eyes as she pulled me into a hug.

"He would be so proud to do that, Charlie would be so proud" she chokes out and I couldn't agree, but my heart was heavy that my own father couldn't be here to celebrate it, to walk his only little girl down the aisle.

"No Bella, he will always be here" she whispers again, pressing her warm hand to my un-beating heart.

As the others came around and congratulated me, even some of the werewolves seemed to be happy. Fynn and his wife gave me their congratulations and a hug before going back to their little area and making dinner for their kids. When it was finally over, I found myself in Jaspers arms, my face tilted to the sparkling sky.

When a shooting star flew across, lighting it up in a brilliance of colours I knew, I knew Charlie was watching over me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. Short, but this was more a filler chapter then anything. **

**Please Review **

**Ellie **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Ra: M**

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>__"No Bella, he will always be here" she whispers again, pressing her warm hand to my un-beating heart. _

_As the others came around and congratulated me, even some of the werewolves seemed to be happy. Fynn and his wife gave me their congratulations and a hug before going back to their little area and making dinner for their kids. When it was finally over, I found myself in Jaspers arms, my face tilted to the sparkling sky. _

_When a shooting star flew across, lighting it up in a brilliance of colours I knew, I knew Charlie was watching over me._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV <strong>

I stood in a clearing all was silent, no family, no signs of our training was present. There was nothing at all, with a confused look I ran back to where everyone was situated.

When I came to our home, and the land where everyone was staying it was empty too, no signs of us and or anyone else ever being here. No houses, no burnt grass, flowerbeds, tents, footprints or scents.

"What the hell is going on?" I utter confused, the pull in my chest was still there, so I knew Jasper was okay but where is everyone?

With fear gripping me, that maybe I have finally lost myself in my dream state I let my full power come too. What I see though shocks me, there were people surrounding me, spirits, all types.

_You can see us? _They all ask each in perfect harmony. They pulsed like the earth, the sky and all the elements. Green, white, browns, reds and multitude of other colours I have never seen before all blended together.

"Yes I can see you, where am I?" I ask, spinning to look at them all.

"You are here, and you are there." They replied, confusing the fuck out of me.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

"To learn, to see, to be one with us" they reply, moving closer to me. I knew it was useless to move, to run away or use my power on them because they are my power.

"You need us. You need our strength, our power… your mind cannot control us without us" they whisper, little tendrils, arms I think, reach out and grasp me. Basking me in light and warmth as they chant, I could feel it, feel their strength.

"We will help you" they whisper and my eyes snap open. I'm standing on the cliffs, the ocean crashing against the stony wall violently as the wind whipped around me. Sometimes I wonder what the locals might think about all the rapid weather changes.

With a shake of my head I took off towards home. We were expecting Auguste today; she was excited to meet Fynn and his pack. Andre had went to get her from the location she was at, though I was unsure of what the werewolves would think of her, being a Grimm and all.

"Mom?" shaking my head I look down at Ben, his eyes were squinting at me, his hands gripping my arm.

"There's something different about you" he whispers before shaking his head and smiling "That's silly, we can't change" he chuckles.

"How are you Ben? Have you figured out to merge fire and dirt together yet?" I ask softly, he sighs and shakes his head no.

"Would you like some help or do you still want to figure it out on your own sweetheart?" I ask stopping and looking down at him.

"No, I want to figure this out… I did with ice, I need to do this on my own." He tells me determined; I give him a soft smile and a squeeze before heading back.

"I'm so proud of you Ben" I tell him, I had to tell him. He smiles up at me before taking off, shoving me slightly as he went. Oh that little shit.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" I yell with a laugh before chasing after him, we ran weaving in and out of trees towards home. His laughter mixing with mine as we played chase, it was good to hear his laughter, it seems I don't hear it enough these days.

With determination I pushed myself faster with the wind, the trees and everything around me blurred and pulsed. Ben's energy pulse getting closer and closer, with one last push of the wind, my arms wrapped around him. He yelped as we rolled on the ground, earth rumbling and cracking as we laughed and came to a stop at Auguste's feet.

"You sure know how to make an entrance" she laughs out in her thick accent.

"Hello to you too Auguste" I chuckle looking up at her. "How was your trip?"

"My trip was well; I see you have gathered more people?" She smirks, looking around at the nervous, anger filled wolves. Ben holds his hand out for me to help me up, dusting the dirt off as he did so.

"Yes, they are the ones who wish to live peacefully. I swore my kin and I would leave them when this is all over," She hummed and smiled before walking over to Fynn her hand extended.

"It's good to meet you Fynn; I met your father long ago." Well this shocked everyone, but with her age really it shouldn't, but I guess her being a Grimm.

"Really?" he asks bewildered.

"Yes, he taught me how to kill your kind" Gasps echoed the werewolves.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I was the one who killed all those rouge ones!" she snapped, this shut them up quickly.

"Now we have one week until the full moon am I correct?" she asks, looking around at us all.

"Yes, we have one week until they all come for us." Peter speaks up, his eyes were dark, purple shadows were now constant with him. His power was draining him; he had to hold himself back so his body wouldn't move towards where the Volturi were to fight. We were all worried about him.

"One week? What happened for a month?" One of the wolves shouts out furious.

"Well I am so fucking sorry the Volturi have changed their mind!" Peter snaps back in a roar, Charlotte tries to calm him by rubbing her hand up and down her chest and purring in his ear, it works somewhat. Jasper looks at his brother concerned before shaking his head, his eyes flickering to me, telling me he can't help.

"It doesn't matter; we are all ready for this shit storm. We just need to form a plan for different scenarios." My mate sighs out, his hand running through his hair as he strides over to me.

"Jasper is right, there is only so much that our powers can cover. Andre can only cover around 14 of us, I can only affect five or six and Jasper can only control 30 with his gift." Sher explains stepping next to me, her mate clinging to her shirt. Henry has become nervous more so now that there were more men.

"I can't do half the stuff Mom can with my elements. I'm still having difficulty with earth and fire blending" Ben pipes up.

"They have advantage too, Carlisle knows all our powers." Lucy explains bitterly. She still hates the fact that the fucker lived.

"I've been willing our victory everyday but there is still doubt. We need to start and plan our attack, or defense and who is with who" Siobhan states in her thick Irish accent.

I watched as everyone started to talk and arguments began. Everyone seemed to point out flaws and hurling insults at one or another. Auguste stood in her spot and looked at me; she rolled her eyes as she continued to watch, causing me to smirk.

"Are you going to stop them?" Jasper whispers in my ear, his hand weaving into mine.

"Let them hash it all out for a bit. All this tension needs to be released; I'll step in when someone goes for an attack." I sigh out.

Well about a few minutes later that happened, one of the pack phased and attacked one of the werewolves, which mind you was a stupid fucking move and as I look more I notice its Quill. The werewolves were stronger than the pack in human form and even more so when phased apparently. This action was like a domino effect, many of the pack phased and attacked to help out there brother and other werewolves joined too.

With a deep sigh I drop to my knee and slam my hands on the ground. The earth vibrated, cracked and rippled under my palm towards everyone else. Gasps from the werewolves and the Irish coven sounded a two huge hand like walls of earth separated the group fighting.

"I let you hash out your tension but there is no need for fucking violence! We cannot resent, fight and be bitter or find petty hates about anyone; they will use that for a weakness." I yell out sharply, my eyes narrowing at Quill.

"Peter, do you know where they are?" I ask my brother softly, losing the anger that was just there.

"They're in Colombia, they just came from Egypt" He gave Ben and Tia a pointed look.

"No, Amun and Kebi wouldn't go with them" Tia cries out. Ben stood stoic at his mate's side, a dark look upon his face.

"They didn't go willingly my love" Ben utters darkly as he stared at Peter.

"They also have the Amazon sisters" He utters causing many to hiss, I didn't know them so when I looked at Eleazer he spoke up.

"We went to look for them, now we know why we couldn't find them. Zafrina has a power of illusion, she can make you see and feel anything she wishes, and there is no limit on people." He sighs out.

"Andre, you, me and Lucy are leaving this instant." I order.

"Do you want me to come?" Jasper asks, I shake my head no.

"I need you to stay here and organize everything, they need your battle mind" I chuckle.

"Be safe then Darlin'" he whispers softly, kissing me lightly on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too" I whisper before gesturing the others to follow me.

I think it is time to go fetch Jane, Marcus and the ones being held captive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well different. LOL**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Ra: M**

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>__"Do you want me to come?" Jasper asks, I shake my head no. _

"_I need you to stay here and organize everything, they need your battle mind" I chuckle. _

"_Be safe then Darlin'" he whispers softly, kissing me lightly on the lips "I love you" _

"_I love you too" I whisper before gesturing the others to follow me. _

_I think it is time to go fetch Jane, Marcus and the ones being held captive._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Running was something I love to do, the speed, the power, the mix of colours and sounds it was just thrilling. Andre and Lucy were by my side laughing at the sensation of running this fast, but as soon as we get close to South America all enjoyment will be ceased, we're on a rescue mission after all.

Anger bubbled inside me; Carlisle was going to suffer the most out of the group. All that he has done is going to come back and bite him in the ass, how he could do such things to his mate as well is beyond me. But I know ones thing for sure I am going to roast him alive.

A buzzing sound reached my ears causing me to stop. The others stumbled slightly as I immediately withdrew my power, I smirk at them as they mock glared at me.

"Peter"

"_They aren't there. They with a handful of guards are there with the… with the parts. Jane and Marcus are with them as well. They are being kept in an old abandoned drug lord home." _He tells me, a growl escapes all of us including him as he chokes out parts.

"Heidi?" I ask because he didn't mention her at all.

"_No she is with the kings, she is there to find humans to feed them" _he growls out.

"Thank you brother" I tell him before hanging up.

"Heard all that?" I smirk at Lucy and Andre.

"_Nahhh _we didn't hear it _at all" _Lucy drawls out sarcastically. I couldn't help but chuckle and shake my head.

"Well, we will have to go in silently, shadowed and take them out as quick as possible and then find Marcus and the others" I tell them placing my phone back in my pocket.

"Sounds good," Andre replies

"What about Jane? She will be with Marcus and try to use her power" Lucy points out; I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her.

"I'll place my shield over us when Andre un-shadows us," I snark at her with a chuckle, and a roll of my eyes.

"Alright then, what's holding us up?" she claps while looking at the both of us.

I sigh at her and flick a little ball of water at her, smacking her right in her face. She splutters and coughs before glaring at me.

"Bitch" she utters.

"You love me" I chuckle before taking off once more.

"What are we going to say to Marcus?" Andre asks over the breeze.

"I don't know, but I'll think it all up on the spot" I reply and push us faster.

It took us a few more hours to get to Colombia. I pushed my power out, amazed that I could see father and a lot better now in recognizing the differences in species. But I found them easily; they were close to the border near Peru and Amazonas.

"We're not far from them now. I can see them" I tell the other two. I could see their looks of confusion and bewilderment from the corner of my eyes as I pushed us faster. The ones held hostage were hurt badly and ripped in pieces shoved in separate metal trunks. I could see the venoms burning and sizzling together as they silently screamed.

As the closer we got I signaled Lucy to go let while Andre goes right, I was going to go right down the center.

I didn't stop as the house, no mansion came into view, and neither did the other two as they broke off. There were 13 in total, 10 vampires and three werewolves. The werewolves were the ones to die first; we each took one, their blood staining out skin as their heads were removed from their bodies.

I moved forward, walking now as I walk up behind a vampire, yanking him behind the wall and like the wolf, removing his head from his body. His venom sizzles the wolfs' blood as some of it spills on me.

"Interesting" I utter amazed as I watched the red blood darken to a black. With a flick of the wrist and clenching of my hand, the body was instantly turned to ash. My shield holding back the smoke as it did so, not to alert the others.

I left the head where it was screaming silently, eyes popped wide open that it made me think if his eyes would pop out.

With a shrug I walk into the room where the other few vampires were guarding the boxes. Cocking my head to the side I think of what I should do to surprise them, should I burn one at a time? Nah, I know.

"Andre un-shadow me" I whisper, I heard his okay before the vampire I was standing next to yelps in surprise.

"SURPRISE!" I yell darkly before clutching them tightly in my power.

"Where are your kings?" I ask one.

"Why should I tell you?" he spits at me. I cock my eye brow and crumble his comrade with one swift move, his eyes bug out of his sockets as he tries to struggle free.

"Where are your masters?" I ask again, bored.

"I will never say" he spits out once more, still struggling. With a sigh two more were a crumbling mess on the floor, this time on fire.

"I will not ask again." I utter to him, stepping closer to him.

"Gone" he laughs out, slightly hysterical. With a sigh I turn him and the rest to ash.

"Oh boy, I wish I had your power" Lucy chuckles as she brushes some ash off of her.

"Andre has found Marcus and Jane; they are over the other side of this damn place. He has us shadowed so we best leave now" she tells me, picking up three of the metal boxes, two in one hand one in the other. I do the same, with little effort.

"I hate they have to suffer until I know we are safe" I sigh out sadly, feeling bad.

"I know but I am sure they understand" she tries comforts me.

We turn a few corridors and found Andre standing in an open door way waiting for us.

"Jane is trying to convince Marcus to leave with her. She's begging him, but he doesn't want to be the cause for more sufferings. Plus they have nowhere to go; he believes if he comes to find us they will be killed on the spot." Andre informs me, I nod and step into the room after placing the boxes down carefully.

"Please Master, we have to try!" Jane begs once more at his feet.

"I can't Jane, many more will suffer if I just disappear." He replies pained.

"Un-shadow me Andre" I order, he nods and instantly Marcus snaps his head to me in shock. Jane was up snarling and glaring at me, protecting her master.

"Your power won't work on me" I tell her calmly "I've come to help you" I finish of as she crouches lower to spring forward at me.

"Who are you" Marcus asks, placing his hand on Jane's shoulder.

"I am Isabella the Elemental your coven is trying to kill" I tell him simply, Jane's eyes bug out of her head as she stands.

"You're the one Aro wants dead? From what Carlisle explained you are nothing of the like" He tells me standing, and fuck he was huge. Taller than Jasper, that's for sure.

"Carlisle Cullen is a fraud and a master of fucking lies. He needs to suffer for what he has done, we found the ones your brothers captured but where is Esme?" I ask him, he sighs and looks down sadly.

"They fed her children, boys and she went insane with grief. I had Jane destroy her, to take away the pain" he tells me honestly. Jane flinches as my sharp eyes pierce through her.

"Thank you, it's a shame I couldn't save her from the fate, but I am glad she is at peace. Her children will be greatly upset at the loss of their mother though" I tell them, my eyes going back to Marcus.

"How did you come in past the guard?" Jane asks timidly, curiously.

"We killed them all, including the werewolves." I explain, causing both of their brows to pull down in confusion.

"We?" Marcus asks.

"Yes, myself and two others, Andre, you and Lucy can show yourself now" I tell him, looking over my shoulder. Blinking, they suddenly appear shocking both of the two in front of me.

"Andre has the power to shadow you from ones view. If he masks himself from others then they would forget about him until he unshadows himself, it's an amazing and annoying gift" I explain to them.

"Amazing" Marcus gasps in awe.

"We need to leave Bella, the others need to be placed back together and fed" Lucy informs me; I nod to her and pick up two boxes while they picked up two.

"Follow us; you can come stay with us. I must warn you that my power will make you run fast. Also we have a Grimm and a whole pack of Werewolves at our home, so don't attack. They have been informed of your arrival and that you are being held to the Volturi against your will" I tell them, and I couldn't help but notice the confused frowns at the last part.

We waited till we were outside before taking off full speed towards home, I gradually pushed us faster causing Jane and Marcus to look at me in bewilderment and amazement as our speed picked up. Chucking them a smirk I continued to run, we would be home soon and have five more people to help us against the Volturi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *gasps* Two chapters! What do you all think?**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Ra: M**

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>__"We need to leave Bella, the others need to be placed back together and fed" Lucy informs me; I nod to her and pick up two boxes while they picked up two. _

"_Follow us; you can come stay with us. I must warn you that my power will make you run fast. Also we have a Grimm and a whole pack of Werewolves at our home, so don't attack. They have been informed of your arrival and that you are being held to the Volturi against your will" I tell them, and I couldn't help but notice the confused frowns at the last part. _

_We waited till we were outside before taking off full speed towards home, I gradually pushed us faster causing Jane and Marcus to look at me in bewilderment and amazement as our speed picked up. Chucking them a smirk I continued to run, we would be home soon and have five more people to help us against the Volturi._

* * *

><p><em>It was said by Khalil Gibran that ~<br>"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls. The most massive characters are seared with scars."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV <strong>

The run back was tense; Marcus and Jane were worried about what would happen when the brothers realize they had left. Jane was silent after she asked about her twin Alec, after I told her that he was no more and what the ones who came for us did.

We haven't told them that Aro have had them bound to him for a very long time, bar the fact they were being held against their will. But now that they were under my shield and that Demitri was dead there was no way they could find them. There was no way that Chelsea's power still works on them.

"ELEAZER!" I yell, running to the house without stopping, the others following quickly with the other boxes.

He steps in front of the door, his eyes wide as he sees the boxes.

"Why didn't you put them together there?" he asks as he takes one from me, the one with the heads.

"Mom!" Ben yells, coming from the back, only to be stopped by Liam. His eyes dark as he looks down at him, not in anger at him, but to stop him from seeing what was in the boxes.

"Ben, I don't want you to be here for this. Liam, can you make sure that Maggie, Tia and the younger ones don't come into the room or near the house? You can take one of the others with you" I ask him softly, his eyes blink and a nod tells me he will.

He's such a silent man, but when he does talk, you can't not listen to him.

Eleazer waited until Ben and the others were out of earshot when he opened the box. A growl escapes his lips as he takes in the severed silent screaming heads.

"Friends, its okay we are here to help" he whispers, but I knew they didn't here.

"Oh god" my eyes whip to my mate as he grips Peter's arm doubling over.

"They're in so much pain, so much pain" he chokes out, my shield flung around him instantly as the words escape his mouth. As soon as my shield around him though he was able to breathe in ragged breaths and stand.

"We couldn't place them back together there, it wasn't safe and I didn't want to risk it," I state simply to Eleazer as I carefully place the box of arms down. Lucy and Andre place their boxes down as well, opening them as they bite back growls. Their bodies were mangled, hardly any clothing left on their exposed flesh.

"Marcus! What did they do to them" I hiss my head whipping around to the silent horrified king in the corner, even Jane stood with her hand on her mouth.

"I didn't know! I thought they had them detained until I saw the boxes in your hands." His voice was raspy, from age I assume but it held little emotion just like before. I guess that is understandable from the loss of his mate.

"I didn't know either; I had placed them in a secure room with two guards at the door. Then I went hunting with Marcus and Heidi before coming back. We hadn't left that room since then, not even when the other two and the rest of the main guard left" Jane utters to us, her little voice saddened, shamed.

I had heard a lot about her, the witch twins they called her and her brother. They had a ruthless and a very dark past and reputation, but standing in front of me wasn't a battle born woman, but a fear filled little girl.

"Paul, can you and the pack be able to find some industrial sized buckets, Lucy gather some vampires, we need blood a lot of it. Human, not animal it won't heal them. If you can't get them from blood banks, take the dying, the criminal, you know the drill" I order, Jasper now leaning against the couch, his eyes far away as he stares at the head.

"Are you okay?" I whisper softly, my eyes cutting to a frozen peter too.

"Maria did this to me for a month as punishment; she did it to most of her army if they didn't listen. I know that pain, the flashes of it all coming back. I have done this too many under her order." He chokes out, his eyes filled with venom.

"Shh you're not like that anymore, the both of you" I state seriously as I look between him and my brother. If they felt this bad I don't even want to imagine what Lucy is going through, being in Maria's army longer than anyone.

"Now I love you, but right now we need your help placing them back together" I whisper softly, my eyes looking right into his.

"Okay, we need tarps." He whispers, I nod and stand, I knew in the basement that there were still tarps from moving, they would be good. Wait. Why do we need tarps when I have the power over elements? God.

Walking outside, I see everyone waiting for news. Their eyes snapping to mine expectant, but I wasn't here to give them news.

"Sorry guys, we need some privacy." I utter before raising my hands in the air, bringing a wall of earth up to create a barrier. Placing my hands on the ground I felt the familiar burning sensation that comes with creating and manipulating metal in the ground. Five human sized basins roses up, to waist height, with enough depth in it to hold both blood and the bodies.

"This will do" Eleazer states softly to me, carrying a head gently in his arms. Jasper, Peter and Andre carrying the other three, Marcus holding the males. I move swiftly inside to the box with the torsos and carried it outside.

"Eleazer tell me what to do, how to connect them back together." I order in a sharp tone as my eyes stare at the torsos.

"There needs to be blood in the basins, enough that all the wounds can soak in it for a good while, till the edges become soft once more. Then you will need to use your venom to seal the wounds, it will hurt them but they don't have enough to produce their own to heal properly. I'm sure you know to make sure everything aligns properly?" he asks me, I nod sharply.

"All the men need to leave. Sher, Henry I need you in here… Lucy and the others will be back in about 5 seconds." I utter, opening the earth enough to create a hallway. They walked in quickly coming to my side instantly, blocking the naked torsos. I waited as Lucy, Charlotte, Siobhan, Rosalie and the Denali sisters walk in, their heads high and eyes daring the man to fucking say no.

"We know how to put together limbs," Siobhan states, her eyes wide and full of fire.

Even Rosalie who tends to herself now seems to look more like her again.

"But…" Jasper starts, only to get a sharp look by Peter.

"What we do have…" he starts again.

"Do you like having sex Jasper? Because if the next words out of your mouth are what I think they are, goodbye to happy time and I LIKE HAPPY TIME! Char has nice tits man, and I like to nestle Peter Jr in there and…"

"PETER!" Char snaps, but I could tell she didn't mean it, fuck he was mucking around again.

"Good point, Ladies" Jasper drawls, tipping his imaginary hat.

Once the men were out of the yard I lifted the earth again to block the door.

"Alright ladies, we need to get these poor souls back together. Handle with care." Lucy orders roughly, gently taking one woman's head. She looks Egyptian so it's safe to assume that she is Kebi.

I gently lifted another woman's head out, her eyes wild with pain and hunger but she didn't snap at me, unlike the others. She was one of the amazons, her face long and narrow, high cheek bones and what I would assume dead straight hair.

"Nobody move!" Lucy orders her voice hitched, I turn my head to see everyone frozen. Looking down I frown, the vampire in my hand was looking at me with wide eyes her brows scrunched.

"Bella you need to drop your shield for her and cover us!" Lucy whispers her head whipping around violently.

"What's going on?" I heard several people should all around.

"Bella! Zafrina is an illusionist, drop your shield and cover us! She needs to speak to you!" someone yelled, Eleazer I think. But doing as they say, I drop my shield and covered them.

I was instantly in a thick jungle, but I could still feel her head in my hands, smell the venom sizzling and the blood sloshing.

"I didn't realize you were a shield" a strong voice reaches my ears, spinning I see the woman in front of me, leaning against the tree looking pained.

"Why didn't you wait? You are weak, you need to heal to gain strength," I scold as I rush forwards in my mind's eye and steady her as she sways.

"Because Elemental what I have to say will not wait for me to heal." She snaps back at me, apologizing with her eyes as she lets out a ragged breath.

"The Volturi brothers, the black haired beast and his ogre of a brother, they are going to strike during the day, they know you have children of the moon so they will strike you when there vulnerable. Then once the moon has risen, they will release their dogs if you so put it" she tells me in a gasp.

"Please, let me heal you." I whisper now, "I will inform everyone but let me heal you"

"There is more" she gasps, the illusion shimmering to black.

"Elemental… They … They…" she wheezes.

"They what?" I ask, almost shouting.

"They don't want to kill you, they want to break you, and they are going to kill your brothers, children, mate…"

And with that the world was back, my eyes lifted up to the sky as a deafening roar left my mouth. I knew Zafrina's head was gone from my hands, resting in the basin in front of me her limbs attached and soaking in blood. A sheet covered her like all the others, luckily because my walls have dropped in my anger, shaken from their make shift foundation.

I will kill those bastards before one hair on my families head could be touched. They will suffer for their wrongdoings and for all the pain they have caused.

They wanted a war; I will show them a war.

They will bow to me.

They will die by me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: another short chapter. I am sad to say that, this story hasn't got many chapters left to go :(**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Ra: M**

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>__I will kill those bastards before one hair on my families head could be touched. They will suffer for their wrongdoings and for all the pain they have caused._

_They wanted a war; I will show them a war._

_They will bow to me._

_They will die by me._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I move towards my brothers, my mate, my children and wrap them in my arms, raising a wall of earth and fire around us to protect them. They needed to be kept safe, to be free from this horrible war, they have seen too much and Paul was too young.

"Bella what is wrong?" Paul asks concerned, Peter looks at me knowingly, gripping my arm tightly as Jasper sent me calm and love.

"They won't get us, they won't get us…" Peter whispers softly, understanding from my children and Paul showed on their faces.

"I won't let them, I promise I won't let them" I chant, squeezing them tighter to me.

"Be…Bella need to breathe... still alive" Paul chokes out in gasps, I instantly let him go, apologising as he gulps in air.

"We need to speak to everyone now" Jasper tells me, his hands resting tightly, comfortingly on my hips.

With a nod I drop the walls; everyone was at least five feet back and surrounding us, worried looks upon their faces. I turn looking at all those who stand here today, those who, once this is done and the Volturi rule has been dethroned, they are my family, the ones I could trust.

I wasn't just protecting those standing by my side; I have sisters, brothers, cousins, and friends. All these people, big and small, vampire, shifter and werewolf or Grimm were my family, I am to protect them, to lead them.

"Zafrina said that the Volturi will strike the day, hitting us when the wolves can't shift. And then when we have suffered loss, they send the wolves as the moon is high" I utter I saw the werewolves shake in fury as they scolded at the ground, the women crying as they clung their mates.

The vampires and shifters though looked upset somewhat knew this would happen, it had been discussed.

"Fynn, I want you to hide while the Volturi are here with your kin. We cannot risk losing you all; Auguste will be with you and the other imprints of the wolves with Jake and Sam." I sate giving a hard stare at the last two wolves, their mates looking thankful as they clutched their little ones to their chests.

"As they come for us, I will hold them off as much as I can. Marcus, Jane you will need to be behind me at all times do you understand?" I ask sharply, letting Mimiteh come free. My meditation days have gotten me to bind with my beast, to become one and to be two.

"Yes, as you wish" Marcus bows respectively.

"I will stand by my master" Jane whispers her head bowed, my brows rose as I saw the little M under her ear.

"I see you have taken the Vampiric Oath Jane" I state casually, her head and Marcus's shoot up, their eyes wide.

"How did you know?" Jane whispers, her hand fiddling with her hair to cover it.

"Because those vampires you see around me? They have pledged to me or my mate or both" I state, that instant those who pledged showed their necks to reveal our initials.

"Even you Eleazer? Carmen? Denali sisters?" Marcus asks surprised, cocking his head to the side his eyes dart to all of us in wonder.

"Ah yes, I see that now" he hums.

"See?" Ben frowns from my side.

"Marcus has the power to see bonds." Eleazer states.

"Yes, not harmful. I can tell that girl next to you is your mate; your parents by love are Isabella and Jasper Whitlock while your sire is Amun. I see a bond of slight gold weaved with silver, which is the bond of the Vampiric Oath. I know who are mates, and all the other things." He states, my brows furrow as I look at my mate.

"He's telling the truth Isa" little Maggie tells me.

"Hm, I see why Aro kept you so tightly bound to him" Jay drawls by my side, his voice a little rough, the voice of the Major.

"Your mate has stated this, I am confused." Marcus replies, his brows furrowed.

"Eleazer if you would care to explain?" my mate asks his hand in gesture for Eleazer to speak.

"Aro has Chelsea bind you to him, so you wouldn't leave. You like a few others have had this done to. Jane, Heidi are the ones beside you who have been under her spell…" he trails off looking a little paler then normal as Jane and Marcus grew more and more angry.

"Why" he snarls at Eleazer. "WHY?"

"He killed your mate" I utter, silencing everyone. Marcus whips around to me, my hands ready to defend if he attacks. As was Jasper, his body slightly in front of me, his hand gripping my waist. Every male stood protecting their mates, eyes on guard.

But what surprised the fuck out of everyone was when Marcus fell to his knees and sobbed, his fists banging the ground with all his might. With sympathy in mind I hardened the ground so it didn't break under his fists.

"My Didyme, my mate… WHY! WHYYYY?" He roars to the heavens. With a cautious look, I step around Jasper and towards him. I try to move more only my mates warning grip on my arm halts me. I give him a soft smile saying that it will be okay, he gives me a wary look but let me go anyways.

I move forward, slowly, I didn't want to scare him, or startle him into an attack. His sobs clenched my heart as I moved closer, his frame shook with them and his nails trying to dig into the ground.

"I won't say it's gonna' be okay nor will I say I know how you feel because I don't… but I can promise that you will get your chance to have your revenge if you wish to stay… and if… and if once after this, I will end you myself to be with her." I state bluntly, hesitating at the end, sure I have killed but to kill someone like him on purpose, without accident or a means to do so?

"I will stay and fight with you… he will pay for what he has done to me…" he growls out, his eyes alight with fire as they look up at me.

"Aro is all yours Marcus; I have no problem with that… does anyone else?" I ask my voice sharp as I look around at the others.

Choruses of 'no's and 'no ma'am's or Isa's could be heard as everyone answered me.

"Caius is the wolves. Carlisle is ours…" I state to everyone while gesturing to everyone around.

"I just want Aro… Then I wish to be at peace with my mate, my Di." He whispers his eyes going flat once more.

I jerk my head in indication of his request and move to stand back by my mate. Calm loving emotions washing over me as his hand clasps mine, I turn and smile at him, relaxing my body into his.

"You don't have to do it darlin', I can end it if it will sooth you" he whispers softly in my ear, just enough so only I could hear.

"We'll see" I whisper, my eyes scanning the crowed.

"Do you know what we are going to do?" I ask him softly once more.

"No, we have various ideas but nothing solid." He tells me, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hmmm, maybe that is a good idea, maybe different plans for different scenarios, you never know what will happen" I utter, causing him to hum in agreement with me. There were many 'duh why didn't I think of that' faces from those who had been a part of planning.

"Is there anything that Aro has that will hinder any gift? A shield?" I ask the two 'Volturi' members.

"He has a shield Renata" Jane whispers, her eyes darting to Eleazer and back. "She came after Eleazer left, he wouldn't have known, she is under lock and key" she whispers wary s my eyes trained on a shocked Eli.

"Renata can only block one person and through touch, 3 feet radius. She can't block a gift, if you try to attack who is under her shield, you will find yourself diverted and confused," Marcus whispers, his voice flat once again.

"Well it's a good thing my lil' darlin' here is a shield too" Jasper chuckles twirling me around. I couldn't help but chuckle and shake my head with a smile at my mate.

"I have an idea. I haven't tried it fully; I don't know what it would do though… I have only be able to do it under extreme duress" my eyes casting looks towards Peter and Jasper, who will forever hold the scars of my power on their chest.

"Go on" someone said.

"Fynn, for you to change does the moon light have to be on you?" I ask, and I saw recognition in those who had been there for my change.

"Yes, the full moon needs to bask us to trigger our change. But once changed and the full moon is gone, say behind clouds we stay that way until dawn" he states, his eyes clearly showing understanding on what I was going on about.

"I'm confused, what is the plan" Jonah asks, Sher and Henry and those who weren't there looked at me confused.

"Bella has an accident before she was changed, I had hurt her and Jasper was enraged… she didn't see Jasper, only someone who was going to attack with humans near, bad experiences and all. She lost control of her power and used it against them, Jasper and unfortunately Peter became shish kebabs with metal through their chest… they were unconscious for a great deal of time while Bella ran, the weather here as you can see is cloud, storms. Now think of an elemental under duress, the thought of her mate and brother dead because of her? She created a hurricane like storm." Sam explained his eyes looking everywhere but at us, shame still gracing his features.

"If I can cover the moonlight, before their wolves can get a chance to change, maybe, just maybe we can have an advantage to those fuckers.

"Yes, that might work… but how can you do that without being…" Fynn states, trailing off. We all knew what he meant though, how could I do it without losing control and or being hurt.

And that is a good question.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it is short, and there isn't many chapters left I'm afraid. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Ra: M**

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>__"If I can cover the moonlight, before their wolves can get a chance to change, maybe, just maybe we can have an advantage to those fuckers. _

"_Yes, that might work… but how can you do that without being…" Fynn states, trailing off. We all knew what he meant though, how could I do it without losing control and or being hurt. _

_And that is a good question._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV <strong>

For the next few days we trained and trained. I had meditated for long hours a day to seek aid in trying to control the weather. But there was no such luck, it seems that when the time comes something drastic will have to happen, yet no one will tell me their back up plan.

I let out an angry scream to the sky as my head pounded, so far I had only managed to cause light rain.

"Darlin', it's okay" Jasper tried to sooth me, waves of calm rolling over my shoulders as I kicked a boulder.

"It's not okay Jasper, this is much worse than Maria! I have to do this so we don't lose our family and I CANT! I FEEL LIKE A FAILURE" I roar, kicking another helpless boulder into the lake.

"Shh, Shh, it will work out in the end" he whispers to me, pulling me into his arms. I felt my eyes prickle uncomfortably, cursing for not being able to cry like I want to.

"Everyone expects so much of me Jay, I'm just a baby still to this world and yet I found myself to be a mother, and a leader" I whisper.

"I know Darlin' it'll get better, I promise" he whispers back, his voice full of determination.

"It's not soon enough, Jay" I sigh out, stepping out of his arms to look at the sky.

"You need to be patient Bella, there is nothing I can do that will help… and that kills me" He whispers, his hands lightly gripping my shoulders, torment in his eyes. With a sigh I lean forward and press my lips softly to his, his mouth opens letting me entrance as our tongues dance to the unheard tune of love.

Well, no, danced to the fiery passion between us. His hands grasping my waist and pulling me close to him, one hand running up to tangle in his soft spun gold hair while the other rests over where his beating heart would have been.

"We should get back to the others, I just can't do anything more right now" I sigh out, while pulling back to rest my forehead on his.

"That sounds like a good idea, my skin is itching, I don't want to be left in the open with no backup" he states, giving me a pointed look. I knew what he meant, sure I could hold my own and my powers, but that could only do so much. He wanted his brother by his side and those who could aid us if we were ambushed.

So with a sad sigh we took off towards the others, hands clasped together as we ran side by side. Love and devotion swirled around us both as we ran back in silence, neither of us having to say a word.

I pushed us faster towards camp when I heard yelling from several people. We broke from the tree line to see some over the wolves arguing with others of their kind and the pack.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jasper yells out as we walk towards them, every head snapped towards out direction instantly.

"Well we want to fight, human form or not. The wolves get to fight so why can't we?" one of the werewolves, I think Erik asks with a huff.

"You are fighting; we're going to do what we did with Maria. I will be making tunnels underground and a few vampires and the werewolves will be there. The other half of you wolves who won't be in the tunnels will be finding the others of your kind helping them" I state loudly, my eyes narrowing in a way 'say you disagree, I dare you'. This calmed the werewolves down instantly.

With a sigh, we ran to the field where the fight was going to be and I with the help of Ben made the tunnels once more, move and shifting the earth from home to here. As escape routes or just encase we needed to get from here to there and vice versa quickly.

"I want those who wish to be in the tunnels to go and explore them, memorise them. There is a fire pit in there for you to discard the bodies into, you can grip feet through the dirt and it will instantly close behind them or you." I tell them, opening a doorway for them to drop down, the Irish coven along with Amun and his mate drop down. Half of the wolves dropped down too, the youngest ones.

"Good, there is a tunnel that leads back home, you will know which one it is." I state simply. "Good luck, we'll be back home soon. If something were to happen you will feel the earth rumble in a warning or well incoming" I tell them before closing up the hole.

"Bella, Zafrina is going to stand by your side through this, she is going to help you with everything. So make sure she is under your shield, it is important that she is under your shield" Peter tells me, his eyes desperate as he begs. With a sigh I nod to him, I would do this. Zafrina and I have become good friends and she has shown me many places with her gift.

The amazon was a beautiful place and after this war was over I was hoping Jasper and I could go over and visit them, she promised to show me her lands and its beauty.

"It is an honour to fight by your side" she states proudly, puffing out her chest before cracking up in laughter. I knew she was serious and I gave her a pat on the back as I laughed along with her.

"You crack me up woman" I laugh out as we walk over to where Sher and Henry were. Hen was still iffy around men.

"I want you two along with Tia and Rose to look after the tribe and the imprints" I tell them, I saw Emmett's and Henry's shoulders sag in relief.

I felt a little bad that I hadn't been able to spend some time with Emmett, but in truth our friendship had never mended.

"Take Seth and the twins with you" Sam shouts, sending over the young ones.

"Will do, we'll go now and start perimeters" Sher states, before pulling me into a hug "_thank you" _she whispers in my ear and then takes off with her mate and the others by her side.

I shake my head before walking over to my mate with a sigh; his arms wrap around me comfortingly.

"You're doing good Bella" he whispers to me, his eyes alight with pride and love.

"I know bu…" My head snapped to the side as I felt it, a tremble of something on the ground. Stepping out of Jaspers arms I unleashed my power and gasped.

"What is it Bella?" I hear him ask me concerned. A mighty roar escapes my lips causing the earth to tremble and shake as I see the bright lights of our enemies charging towards us.

"They're coming, they're coming now!" I roar out. I heard the werewolves take off quickly to find their own kind, while the rest formed lines behind and next to me. Soon two men and Carlisle came out of the tree lines, sinister plastered fake smiles on their faces.

As discussed, Marcus was behind us hidden, so was Jane.

"Well, well, well an army you have found elemental to destroy me?" Aro laughs out, causing me to smirk.

"No, an army to kill him" I utter, my finger pointing to Carlisle. "I had no ill will with you until you decided to come after my family" I hiss.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Peter nod to Jasper and Zafrina, but I chose to ignore it for now.

"Too bad, you are outnumbered, what so little came to defend you? Now give me my brother you whore and I shall make your death quick" Caius utters darkly, crouching and snarling at me.

With a smirk I flicked my wrist and he flies back into the trees and many of those they brought with them. I saw Heidi, my eyes locking on her before suddenly she was sucked down into the earth. No one below will touch her, someone will explain as to why she was there and if she wanted to help kill her so called masters she could.

Suddenly Jasper flies out and collides with Caius in mid-air, both snarling and roaring. No one dared move while the two most deadly men fought.

"_Now" _I heard someone whisper and that's when everything in me snapped. I saw Jasper miscalculate Caius and his head was torn from his body. A roar of victory escaped the fucker who just killed my mate's chest.

I felt everything in me cry out, my anger building as my grief took control. The sky darkened and lightning flashes across the sky, rain pelted down as I let out a roar so loud and so frightening that many flinched. With my last thought I let my control go completely and let my beast take control before charging…

They will pay… yes pay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next Ch will be posted soon, so don't threat… BTW only three more chapters to go and this is done. **

**Btw if you haven't go read Waterfall Beginnings by Bell1 it's a kickass Carlisle/Bella Story and 8 seconds to win by Speklez a Pete/Bella story. **

**Please Review and don't kill me **

**Ellie**


	22. Was Chapter 23

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**WARNING: Graphic violence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Ra: M**

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>__"The foulest smelling ones are the enemies!" Auguste yells as she sees us before decapitating another beast with one swift move. We nod to her and throw ourselves into the fray._

_"$1000 to whoever kills the most" I laugh as I bet with my brothers._

_"Deal" Jasper chuckles, ripping a head off as Paul howls with his answer._

_Let the fun begin._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I could feel eyes on me, feel the claws and teeth break and rip my flesh. But I cared not, no my mate was gone, my mate, my Jasper.

My eyes were trained on the devil incarnate himself, Carlisle-fucking-Cullen. He was going to pay the price for everything he has done, for Esme, for my family and those he has killed and or hurt and lastly for my mate.

Spinning I let the fire from my soul loose, letting it whip out from my fingertips, cracking them against other flesh. I know deep down, Isabella my human side would be in pools of guilt as I tear my way through the crowd. As of now I am Mimiteh, and I could not tell friend from foe, bar my brothers, children and… Jasper.

I could see him, standing by the trees with two others, the one who killed my mate and the one who caused all of this… Who brought them here. I would leave the fucker who killed him, oh, he would be last.

"CARLISLE" My roar echoed the field and I saw the ground trembled, silence was heard as I stalked forward, all frozen in fear.

"YOUR MINE YOU FUCKER!" I roar and charger, sending the battle back into action.

"Come get me if you can!" He chuckles still standing by his masters.

Oh I will get you; yes… my eyes narrow in on a girl behind them, her face twisted in concentration. A shimmer of blue flutters over them and I couldn't help but smirk, she was a shield, a very weak shield to be exact.

I could feel people beneath my feet, a fire that burned with parts of the enemies. Some were wounded, some were fighting still. But this held my attention for a fraction of a second as my hands dug into the stony flesh of someone who dared get in my way.

With a flick of my wrists her arms were gone, she was screaming, there was no inkling of remembrance as I dismantled her. Her coloured eyes wide and pleading as the scars on her face contorted her lip and eye. Cocking my head to the side, something now seemed familiar about her. With a blink she was gone, I blink again confused as I look around for her only to find others fighting and fire. With a shrug I move towards my target once more, it seems odd that I casually walk through the burning embers of flesh and limbs, as I walk through the mass of fighting bodies and snapping teeth.

Jumping over a wolf and its prey I was now in front of the smirking three. Throwing my hands out and back I blew those close to us away, far enough to give me some room and so I wasn't attacked.

"What are you so cocky about?" I ask amused.

"You can't touch us" The middle replied with a sure tone, causing me to laugh.

"I bet you Carlisle didn't tell you such an important key thing" I titter as I step forward, stopping at the edge of her shield.

"And what is that you foolish woman?" snarls the blonde who killed my Jasper.

"That I'm a shield too" I cackle darkly, stepping into their little pathetic bubble. Their eyes grow wide as I move close to them, my hand shooting out to kill their little shield.

Carlisle turns and sprints, running from me in a panic. With a laugh I slam my foot on the ground and he shoots up in the air, only to land back in front of me.

"MIMITEH REMOVE THE CLOUDS" I hear my brother order from behind me. With a nod of acknowledgement I did, my head looking to the sky and clearing the clouds, letting the full moons light shine on us. I heard footfalls come from the east causing my head to the side to see humans running towards us; I slam my foot down on the leg of my victim causing him to scream as it snapped off from the knee down. I move my hand up to cause the earth to hold and wrap around him as I watch this strange event.

The men and women buckled over before snapping back and contorting in ways even I didn't know existed.

"NO! Where are our fighters?" The blonde roars as his eyes snap open in fear, his head looking for a way to escape and or his fighters. He was afraid of these beasts?

Howls ripped through the air like lightning as the humans shifted fully into giant beasts, wolves, werewolves the real kind, unlike the shifters on the already battle field.

"MY BROTHEREN!" I call hands wide as they stop, snarling at those they see. More shifters came, these ones different, their essence darker than the rest. Caius the blonde beast roars with excitement as these newcomers charge and don't stop.

With a snarl I Sparta kick him in the back, sending him flying into the now fighting werewolves. The middle one, the leader was in a fight of his own with a man with raven black hair.

I turn back to Carlisle who was glaring up at me with so much hate, causing me to smirk.

"You are the reason my family is hurting, the reason why my mate is dead" I breathe out, leaning down to him so my face was close to his. "What did I ever do to you" I snarl.

"You took everything from me!" He snarls and I let him free, he takes his chance and strikes.

"I TOOK NOTHING!" I snarl, spinning out of his arms reach and teeth. My hands slashing through his side as I did so, causing him to stumble and snarl at me.

"YOU TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME" He snarls before attacking once more, this time his shoulder clipped with mine, causing me to spin and tumble down as he tucks and rolls.

"You were the one who decided to choose that fucker Edward over your mate, your other children!" I snarl at him, crouching ready to attack. His eyes flare with rage, a scream leaving his mouth.

Slamming my hands to the ground shards of earth and metal hurl towards him. I watched, disturbed at the fact I was impressed as I watched him move, twisting his body like a pro gymnast to avoid every shard. He lands on his chest, hands flat on the ground, his legs spread out in a pose ready to pounce as he smirks at me.

I smirk back at him, oh he wants a challenge? I will give him a challenge! Standing I run at him, my hands throwing every element they could at him, he managed to dodge the fire ones, but the ones of ice, of earth and metal he could not. Each hitting blow sent him flying back; sometimes he landed on his feet, others he landed at odd angles.

"I will take great pleasure in ending you… Then I might finish off those brats of yours" he spits and fury built up in me.

"You will not touch them!" I snarl my hands clenching as he smirks.

"But oh, when I am done with them I will slaughter every child of those mutts you call family" he chuckles again, trying to inch away from me.

I felt something in me snap. My body stood straight as I watched everything from above, I watched my hand raise fingers together and Carlisle froze, his eyes wide as I smirked.

I watched my fingers part, his body parts fly out as if he was braced to a wall.

"You underestimate me Carlisle Cullen; I am Isabella Swan, the Elemental." My voice was cold, detached and yet it was soothing, chilling and full of power.

"You see, I can control all elements, and venom is an element you see" I explain, somewhat bored, gliding over to where he was and circled him. His eyes were wide and I knew he was struggling to be free of my hold.

"No, no, no… You can't break free, so don't try" I tut.

"You see, threatening my family was a bad idea. Many have suffered because of you, and I will not let you get away with it." She tuts again, stopping to face him once more.

It was so weird, I knew this wasn't me, this was something beyond me. I wasn't in my body no more, no Mimiteh has taken full control and I thank her for that.

I watch like one would a car wreck. It was something you wish you didn't see happen but could not look away, I watch as her hand shoots out and rips off his member, burning it instantly in her grasp.

His eyes roll back into his head as the pain hits him, instantly his screams filled the air as she giggles, letting him have the function of making noise.

"Hurt didn't it" she laughs out tauntingly before her hand punched through his chest, her hand exiting through other side with something black and gooey in her hands, she yanks it back out and looks at it with a perplexed gaze.

"Huh you did have a heart, I was just curious" she utters before burning it instantly with a smirk. "Oh, well I guess you don't anymore." She consoled laughing.

"Fuck you" Carlisle gasps in pain, spitting venom in her face. She didn't react; in fact her face was blank of emotion.

Instantly, suddenly all his fingers were gone and burning one by one at her feet, her face still void. I watched for what seemed like ages as she slowly, little by little ripped and burned him. Leaving his head for last to roast slowly on his own pyre as he silently screamed, I watched with morbid fascination as his head and eyes glowed before turning ashen, then grey, then black and finally collapsing in on itself as flames engulfed him.

I was yanked back into my body and I threw my head back and let out a mighty victory roar.

Looking around all was destroyed, there was no one left on the enemies side.

"Jasper" I breathe out as I see him laughing and shoving Peter as he stares at me.

"Bella" he chuckles happy, that was all I needed and I launched myself at my mate.

It was now time for us to start out happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, there is only the epilogue left and then *sobs* the series is complete. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	23. Was Chapter 22

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**WARNING: Graphic violence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Ra: M**

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>__"Now" I heard someone whisper and that's when everything in me snapped. I saw Jasper miscalculate Caius and his head was torn from his body. A roar of victory escaped the fucker who just killed my mate's chest. _

_I felt everything in me cry out, my anger building as my grief took control. The sky darkened and lightning flashes across the sky, rain pelted down as I let out a roar so loud and so frightening that many flinched. With my last thought I let my control go completely and let my beast take control before charging… _

_They will pay… yes pay._

* * *

><p><strong>Peter POV<strong>

I was going to hell I knew it, this plan I had come up with and Jasper to agree was the most fucked up thing I have ever done. We were all going to die if we didn't die in the battle; she is going to kick our asses. But this was what needed to be done; she needed to fully let the beast control to get this weather thing down and for us to win.

"Can she hear me?" The Major asks his eyes black and full of rage as stared at his enraged mate. I couldn't look at my sister breaking completely knowing it was my fault.

"No I shadowed you from her." Andre whispers quickly before wincing as the most enraged heartbreaking roar escaped my sisters' mouth.

"You better fucking hope she snaps out of this Peter" the Major threatened before going into battle after his mate. I shivered before following him, this time they were seasoned vampires, well fed, some well-trained seasoned vampires and I knew some were poorly trained, if not at all.

The ground rumbled and fire blazed as the little area his sister fought blew up sending vampires and a wolf flying away from her as she fought her way to Carlisle Cullen.

"Peter, was this the best idea?" His mate asks, tearing a head off as she does, while he pulls away the vampires arms.

Looking back over to his sister and then back to his mate, he sighs, he didn't know if it was or not anymore.

"Marcus?" my eyes shoot to Aro as he gasps in outrage as he sees his brother by our sides.

"_Brother" _he sneers back, ripping the cloak from his body to remove any chance of it being in his way.

"Why are you fighting with them?" Aro snarls back causing me to laugh and Marcus to growl out.

"Because you killed my mate" with that he pushed himself into the frey, Aro's eyes were wide with fear but did not move from his spot. He was sure Renate would shield them, would deflect those who came too close.

I look for my brother to see him struggling with four guards. Dropping down to three, and then to two when little hands reached up and yanked them underneath. Maggie was a little shit and I knew she was enjoying this. With a laugh I pushed myself forward, using Jared's ready nose as a springboard and flew towards one of the vampires who were about to bite him.

My body connected with his with a loud crash, skidding and flipping as we rolled on the earth because of my momentum. He was a lower guard, a sloppy fighter, but her was old too.

"Do you know who I am boy?" I snarl in his ear as I swing my leg around and push my hand down, causing his head to crack into the earth. My knee in his back, my fingers in his throat I heard the muffled no.

"I am The Captain, the God of Wars second in command" I utter darkly, letting my beast go. I felt his body shiver as a sob escaped his throat; my nose scrunches with disgust at the pathetic excuse of a vampire.

With one swift move his head was gone and lobbed into the growing pyre in the middle of the field.

"CARLISLE" my sister's voice ripples across the field, stilling the battle into silence. Turning I see her, her eyes glowing with power, the eyes of my sister Mimiteh. Her clothes were in tatters, body parts twitching at her feet as she stared directly at Carlisle Cullen, the former respected man in the vampiric world.

"YOUR MINE YOU FUCKER!" she roars, charging. Everything flies back behind her as she pushes herself forward.

I felt arms wrap around me as someone collided into the back of me, a snarl escapes my lips as their teeth sink into my shoulder, nowhere near for them to rip either my neck or my head off.

"Fuckin' amateurs" I utter while gripping the head with both hands and yanking, another roar escapes me as the teeth rip out a chunk of flesh. Kicking the body off me, while prying the hands off my chest with one hand, while the other holds the head I couldn't help but curse.

"I'd like that back" I drawl at the head dangling in my hand. His mouth opens instantly, letting the chunk fall in my awaiting hand causing me to chuckle.

"Good boy" I utter before drop kicking the head into the pyre and holding my chunk its rightful place. Wincing as I use his venom and mine to fuse it together so it stays more fucking scars to add to the collection.

Looking around I see my sister killing the shield the fuckers got to protect them oh so foolishly when my head snapped to the east. My body moving forward without my say as my power tells me it was time, that our second fighters were coming, our little werewolf army.

"MIMITEH REMOVE THE CLOUDS" I roar out to her, slashing my way to her.

Her head snaps to the sky instantly as I roar out my command. The clouds disappearing and the full moons light to appear, basking the field in its silvery glow. I find my way to my brothers' side, blood and venom matting his silver fur as he stands over my wounded mate snarling at any who came near them.

"Thank you brother" I breathe, taking her in my arms and instantly licking her wounds to heal and basking her in my scent. She wasn't majorly wounded, but her arm was almost detached as was her leg.

I felt the shimmer of him phasing, he was looking at the werewolves making their way through the tress. A fresh healing scar went down from his collar bone to his hip bone in 4 jagged lines.

"Fuckers got me good, I'll be fine in an hour or two" he brushes off my worried stare, his face hard as he looks for our sister.

"I have never seen such a thing" Jasper's detached cold voice makes me jump as he materializes out of thin air. His shirt was gone, his jeans tatters and fresh scars marred his already scarred skin. We all watch, not worrying about someone attacking us, both Jasper and I were shirtless and I could feel their fear thanks to him.

I watched amazed as our werewolves charge out of the trees snarling, hands ripping away their clothing as the hunched forward, their skin splitting, bones cracking as they contort. Snarls ripped from their lips, ones of anger and pain as they all fell forward, shifting into their other forms.

"Fuck" Paul breathes as he stares at the fucking size of them. The Pack were horse sized, but these fuckers were double that.

"MY BROTHEREN!" we hear our sister yell before the fucking Volutri's mutts come out soon after. The battle was full swing again as they fought among another, even Auguste was laughing as she moved lithe like between kills. How she knew which ones to kill were beyond me but being a Grimm I guess has some advantages.

Looking to my brothers, my mate I smirk.

"Ready to kill some werewolves?" I ask darkly, excitedly. They returned smiles just as dark, sinister, excitedly as we charged towards the massive bodies.

"The foulest smelling ones are the enemies!" Auguste yells as she sees us before decapitating another beast with one swift move. We nod to her and throw ourselves into the fray.

"$1000 to whoever kills the most" I laugh as I bet with my brothers.

"Deal" Jasper chuckles, ripping a head off as Paul howls with his answer.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well what do you think? There is only two or three chapters left. Sorry that if there are a lot more mistakes then normal its 1 am. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	24. Epilogue

**A/N: Sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Ra: M**

* * *

><p><em>Previous,<br>__Looking around all was destroyed, there was no one left on the enemies side. _

"_Jasper" I breathe out as I see him laughing and shoving Peter as he stares at me. _

"_Bella" he chuckles happy, that was all I needed and I launched myself at my mate. _

_It was now time for us to start out happily ever after._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV. <strong>

It has been four months since the war ended and we were back on the ranch at Texas. We had lost a few werewolves, but they died with great honour as Fynn stated. I had let them leave with promises of visits in the near future, all the hostel emotions were gone towards me and my kin the second I kicked Caius into their awaiting jowls.

We lost a few on our side as well Amun and his mate had died in the pits, Amun was the one to go first as reported, and his mate threw herself into the pyre. We double checked, Ben and Tia were distraught at the fact they lost their sire, we spent a week over in Egypt packing everything away, and they couldn't sell it so the house or well mansion is still in their name.

Lucy lost her voice completely because of me and I felt horrible, she had learnt sign language as did all of us and told me she didn't blame me. She didn't stay with us long, choosing to go travel the world with Auguste, Emmett and Rose joining them.

The pack were still living on the reservation, Billy had passed away a month ago, he lived long enough to see his daughter get married and walk her down the aisle. We mourned and are still in mourning for the loss of someone so special in our lives.

I cast my eyes over to Andre; he was still encased in ice, as was Peter and smirk. Three months they have been like this. Their mates giggling away as they paint their toe nails, gossiping about their mates like two old grannies.

Zafrina and her sisters had decided to stay a while, Zafrina apologising for her part in this, but I didn't blame her, and I told her this as I froze my brothers. She like those who didn't pledge themselves to me after the war ended.

The Denali's were the ones to go along with Jane to the Volturi castle and closed everything up there. Getting it ready to take humans in for tours, the kind where they didn't get eaten and place it on a heritage list slash museum.

Speaking of that the word got around fast in the supernatural world and of the Volturi's reign finally ending by the hands of an elemental and her mate the God of War. Many came to seek me out to see if the rumours were true, they came, some pledged their alliance with me, and many came, saw and left.

The most interesting ones were Vladimir and Stefan, the last members of the Romanian Coven. They had ruled before the Volturi took out their coven, leaving them to suffer in their castle for eternity.

They challenged me for my rule; they wanted all the power for themselves. I couldn't help but laugh as I remember that day.

_The sun was shining bright and many of us were out in one of the fields basking in the light and playing a game of rugby. _

"_Bella, two incoming…" Peter informed me from his frozen prison by the house. _

"_Friend or Foe?" I ask, looking towards him. _

"_I don't know" he replies, I nod while the others form behind me. Soon two men emerge from the tree line, one with dark hair, the other bright blonde. _

"_We come seeking for the Elemental" The dark haired one states. _

"_That is I" I informed them stepping forward, Jasper by my side. _

"_We want what was taken from us. We want our ruling back, even if we have to take it from you. You have numbers we have age and speed" the Blonde hissed slightly. With a snarl I slam my foot on the ground causing a rippling wave of chilling ice and earth to surround them. Ever since that experience on the battle field I have become one with my beast and have surpassed in my expected skills. _

"_You dare threaten me?" I chuckle out in a question, gesturing to myself. _

_Their eyes were wide as they struggled to get free but failing miserably. _

"_You will leave and got back to rot in your castle, if I ever catch wind of you threatening me and or my kin I will come find you, I will hunt you, and I will kill you slowly." I spit before releasing my hold on them. They scampered to their feet and dash off like the devil himself was on their heels. _

"What's got you gigglin' Darlin'?" my mate asks as his arms snake around me.

"The day the Romanian's came" I giggle out, causing him to chuckle.

"Yes, they were afraid of you, even before you released your power onto them" he chuckles out, pressing a kiss to my bare shoulder. His left hand weaving to mine, I couldn't help but look down at our joining hands to see our rings glittering in the sun.

We had gotten married a few weeks after the battle, after I kicked his ass to high heaven. I don't give a flying fuck if he wasn't a part of the original planning, he still gave me a fucking fright and for that he got an ass whooping while our brothers got encased in ice.

"Hmmm what is making you so giddy Mrs Whitlock?" my husband asks curious into my shoulder.

"Our wedding"

_It was a nice day in La Push, it was overcast and yet there was a warm breeze through the air. Today was the day that Jasper and I were finally tying the knot. _

"_Momma, it's almost time." Tia calls, her hair braided with flowers. She was my flower girl for the wedding while Ben was our ring bearer. Char, Emily, Lucy and Leah were my bridesmaids; I couldn't choose a maid of honour so they all were. Paul, Peter and Andre were Jaspers best men, like I he couldn't choose. _

"_Okay sweetheart, how do I look guys?" I ask while twirling around in a circle. I was dressed like a southern belle, my dress a light blue while Magnolias weaved into my loose hair. _

"_Oh honey Jasper is going to faint if he could" Char chokes out, venom tears in her eyes. She has been waiting for a long time to see Jasper married. _

"_Fuck even I want to swoon and bow down at your feet" Leah laughs out. _

"_Leah?" I sigh out, my eyes burning as I look at my sister. _

"_He would be happy Bella, he would want you to be with him" She sooths me instantly, I nod and look into the mirror. His ring hung around my neck, Jasper understood completely he knew that my lost love would forever be in my heart and he accepts that, but he knows I love him more than anything else in this world. _

"_It's time Bella" Emily states from the door, the light purple dress stood out against her olive skin. The scars from Sam stood out, but she has grown to accept it, a lot of us here bore scars._

'_Okay Ladies, let's get this one married' Lucy signed with a smile on her face causing us to laugh. _

_We were getting married on a private section of sand that only the chief of the tribe and the pack were allowed on. _

_Everyone one, even some werewolves were here to celebrate this joyous day. _

_I couldn't tell you what happened after the girls walked down the aisle because as soon as my eyes connected with Jasper's golden ones everything melted away. He was handsome dressed in his Formal Major uniform. He was shocked as shit as I demanded that to be worn, but so very happy that I wanted it. _

"_We are gathered here today to wed Isabella Marie Swan and Jasper Whitlock in holy matrimony" Billy's proud voice silenced the hollers and causing me to look down. I didn't have anyone walk me down the aisle, as I wanted Billy to conduct the ceremony._

_I stare into my mates eyes and get lost in the intensity of them, speaking when I needed to speak but not truly listening. _

"_Jasper, would speak your vows" Billy's voice causes me to zone back in so I could hear his sweet words. _

"_Isabella, I knew the day when I walked into Peter and Charlotte's house and when you slapped me silly, I knew I would love you. I knew that one day we would be together, to be in love. When I first kissed you it felt the world melt away and the sparks alight my body and I could have sworn I had a beating heart once more. You are the reason I stand here today, in front of everyone speaking my unyielding love and devotion to you, you are the reason I look at each day as a blessing and each day I breathe. You are my soul mate, my only one true love, from now and until the day the world ends and for every day after that" he whispers and I could hear and smell tears of those around us. My eyes prickled uncomfortably as he venom welled in my eyes, I could help but choke out a sob, sending him my utter love and devotion, along with joy. _

"_Is.. Isabella if you would say your vows" Billy chokes out to me. _

"_I can't say I didn't love you instantly, or knew I would. But I am forever thankful for Peter the fucker to bring me to you, I knew the day you and Peter broke Char's tree I started to see you in a new light. You were a mess, you head tilted back as you laughed freely while pushing Peter, you were the most amazing, beautiful person I had ever seen. We had our ups and downs, our fights and our laughs, but we were always together, we never stopped fighting for our love. I stand here, breathing, alive because of you and our children. You have given me more than what I could ever dream and I vow to love you until my dying day and forever after that" I manage to get out without breaking into sobs of joy. _

"_With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife… You may…" before Billy could even finish that sentence I threw myself in his arms and kissed him with everything in me. Laughs along with hoots, hollers and whistling could be heard as we locked ourselves in a passionate embrace. _

_We had spent the whole night partying and then we escaped to our little field in the woods for a few days to make love. It was perfect, a perfect start to our life together in peace. _

"I remember like it was yesterday, the best day of my life" he says softly while spinning me around causing me to giggle.

"I would have to agree husband" I giggle while nibbling his bottom lip.

"I love you" I whisper to him and turning back around in his arms so I could watch out family.

"And I you my little belle" he sighs out happily, resting his head on my shoulder.

Ben and Tia were playing with Seth and Paul as Rachel, his very pregnant wife, it was twins, scolded them and told the boys to come eat. The others were playing ball while woman set the table catching up and gossiping.

"We have a perfect family." I sigh out.

"Yes and it's all because of you" Jasper tells me smiling.

No, it was all because of the Cullen's; if it wasn't for them and their fucked up minds I wouldn't have him or all of those who I consider my family before me now laughing and joking.

With a smile on my lips I thank the gods for giving me such a wonderful life. No matter how hard it was to get this, I was still thankful.

Finally we were at peace and I have everything I could have ever wanted and more.

Love and Family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *sobs* it's over; the Elemental Series are forever ended. I feel so emotional over this, I had begun this series in 2010 and now it's all over.**

**I wish to thank all those who had stuck with me when writing them, kicking my but into gear when I took too long to update and for those of you who waited. I can honestly say, if it weren't for you all this wouldn't be where it is now.**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	25. Outtake 1 Auguste POV

**A/N: Well I read my own damn story and I thought this would be a good thing to add.**

* * *

><p><strong>Auguste POV<strong>

Placing the pen down I look at the old warn book on my desk, it had sat empty for so long and now it was full, sketches and detailed information of power, of movements now lay permanently on these pages before me. With a sigh I shut it, a harsh thud echoing the room as I turn and place it on the shelf, fingering the word elemental on the spine as I step away.

Andre showing up on my step had sure surprised me, not many come to visit me, and they fear me as they should. Being the last Grimm, the only Grimm and a human that could kill the supernatural tends to cause fear.

But this child, this woman called Isabella stood with no fear before me, casting me a side glance as she used her power in front of me. I was stunned and awed at this; stunned she saw no threat, awed at how her power formed.

She was one with the elements, I watched as her hands moved, the air and the earth twisting and swirling, rippling and cracking as she commanded it so easily. I studied her, her and her kin of course, I watched as she practised, writing everything as I went. It was an amazing thing, something I wish my father and brother could witness and experience with me.

And the shifters! Oh her wolves were amazing, hey were much like the tigers and lions in Africa, the hawks in Germany, it was astounding. Seeing their skin ripple and rip as their fur grew and bones break and reform.

I was sad to leave, sad to be excluded from their very dynamics that I left with a heavy heart. They were a family, them being different species yet still could co-exist made me wish I could be part of that.

So when I called a month or so later I was surprised to hear that there was more for me to see, Andre had claimed there were more vampires, and now a whole clan slash pack of werewolves.

I quickly made my way back to the Americas, surprised to be surrounded by a whole lot of wolves that I knew and didn't know me. They were hostile of course; they knew what I was as soon as they saw me. Some very uncanny sense for a Grimm they have.

I watched in awe as she along with others planned and worked together comfortably, she never cared for the different species. I still remember what she said to me when I asked her how she could be so comfortable around the werewolves.

"_Why would I care that they are werewolves? They bleed red, the pack bleeds red, humans too and at time in our lives, we vampires did as well." _

With that the conversation was closed and I found myself respecting this child more.

I watched as they formed a plan involving a way for her to let the beast rein free. A stupid idea and Fynn agreed with me.

"It is a weird feeling to stand alongside a Grimm" he utters to me and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"And It feels weird to fight alongside a wolf" I giggle.

"Everything will be different after this, my kind will never have to worry anymore, or live in fear for being killed for what we are" he tells me, his eyes locked on the mass of vampires lounging around and his pack mingled in.

"It has had many chances for it to happen, but I understand completely"

A roar so powerful rips through the clearing as all sound ceased and every eye turned to Isabella, her face enraged, eyes swirling pools of power.

"They're coming, they're coming now!" she roars to us, suddenly I was whisked off my feet as the remaining werewolves ran to the others where they would be masked and ready to strike.

"Sorry to man handle you Auguste but we needed to move" Fynn tells me.

"I understand" I tell him softly and watch as all the wolves talked and kept their eyes on the sky.

Thunder boomed in the distance, no not thunder, vampires fighting. A orange and red hue filled the sky and I wondered why no one had even bothered to come check, unless Zafrina is covering the town with her power.

We stood in the clearing for half an hour ready to battle, my blade clutched tightly in my hands.

"Be careful Auguste, we can barely tell who our friends are in our other forms" Fynn tells me as we see the sky thinning.

"The bad ones smell bad, I will know who your brethren are" I reply to him, as the clouds thin out more just a little to get broken moonlight I stormed forward and took off in a sprint, telling the others to follow me. I was soon over taken as half the pack charges forward. Suddenly the sky was clear and the moon shone bright, I watched amazed as the people I have grown close to, or better yet I will never get used to seeing a werewolf change.

Their bodies twisted and contorted as skin split and blood spilt where the fur grew out. Their bones crunched and grinded, snapping and healing to their other form, snarls escaping their jaws in a while before fully bursting into the beasts.

Another bunch, the ones on the other side charged though and the battle was on, my blade out and ready to kill. The first one I smelt of garbage ended up being a woman as her head popped off, my blade slicing through her skin and bone like butter. Her eyes wide and mouth open as her head rolled and blood splattered the already damp ground.

Running forward I slashed and hacked off any head of a wolf that smelt anything remotely revolting.

I saw Jasper and Peter jump into the fray and I made my way towards them, my blade coming around and lodging in one of the wolves' necks.

"The foulest smelling ones are the enemies!" I yell to them over the snarling, bangs and every other noise.

Suddenly I felt someone grip my ankle and yank me under, my eyes wide as I saw Maggie and a wolf. Their faces relax and turn into one of embarrassment.

"Sorry Auguste" Maggie apologises before cocking her head to the side, zipping down the tunnel a bit more and yanking a vampire down before ripping them to shreds.

"Apology accepted, uh can you push me back up?" I ask in a confused tone as I look up at the spot I just came down.

"Uh, I think so. Mitch give us a hand" she asks the wolf who nods and holds his hands out. I place my foot on it and instantly I was pushed through the dirt into the fray again.

My eyes landed on Isabella, and fear struck me, her eyes were a swirling mass of colour, even the whites as her hand smashed through the chest of Carlisle Cullen, her snarl of pleasure and his scream of pain echoed the field. As I slashed and killed those who tried to get me as I watched on in fascination.

Then there was silence as a mighty roar left her lips, the enemies around her alighting in flames, effectively killing off all those who had survived that wanted to kill us.

As I wipe off my blade I walk over to the group and watched the happy reunion.

"Any casualties," Eleazer asks.

"Yes we lost Amun and Kebi in the pits" Liam reports sadly.

"We lost a few werewolves" someone states, a vampire seeming the pack stood around us all. They wouldn't be able to shift back until the sun rises.

But I could see now that this was a true family and I was a part of it, walking forward I kneel in front of Isabella with my head bowed and my blade by my side.

"I Auguste, pledge my alliance with The Elemental, the true queen of the Vampire race and she who brought piece to the land and for the Supernatural" I state and I felt my body vibrate, smoke drifting to the earth. My curse was gone; I was free and youthful forever, looking up I smile at Isabella.

"You didn't have to do that Auguste" she tells me softly with a smile.

"Yes, Yes I did, thank you My Queen" I tell her before embracing her.

"Ah, none of that, sister will do just fine" she tells me in a mock scold and I now truly felt accepted into the Whitlock coven.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well I finally finished the damn Outtake, Oh btw I have a canon Drabble for the September Drabble Wars called The Miracle on Green Mile... Based off the movie.. **

**BTW I now have a video for Human Elemental on Youtube! Look it up my chanel is TwistedWhiteWolf... **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	26. Prequel news

**For those of you who don't know... I have the first two chapters up for the Elemental Series... It will delve into Bella's time with the pack, learning her power and Zach...**


End file.
